Caught In The Middle
by alturas
Summary: Lily and James are in their seventh year and it seems only natural that they will eventually get together. But when a certain black-haired Slytherin gets in the way, who will get the girl?
1. First Things First

Chapter One – First Things First

A/N – Ok so this is my first fanfic. So don't butcher me please!!! This is written for a friend of mine who is a huge marauder fan. I only hope I can live up to her expectations! Anyway constructive criticism is much appreciated – just give me something to sweeten me up before you hack my story to pieces. That is, if this deserves a review. Lol. Thanks for giving it a try anyway, eh! This is set in James and Lily's seventh year when they are Head Boy and Girl!!!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything you may recognize here. Trunks... mirrors... trains... oh and JK's characters of course!

* * *

Lily Evans frowned at her reflection. Her clothes were neat and ironed and her hair was brushed to perfection. 

_Boring, _she thought.

For years she had been such a nice girl. Never a hair out of place, always looking immaculate.

_And that's why you don't have a social life. No one invites the girl who looks like a miniature version of her mother._

But this year was going to be different. She glanced over at her open trunk where a short skirt lay and a low-cut top. Her mother had been shocked at her purchases but she was determined that she was going to be noticed this year.

Looking back down at her knee-length skirt and plain white shirt she sighed.

_Just not yet, _she thought.

She turned at the sound of her father calling her name and, resigned, picked up her trunk and made her way to the car.

* * *

James Potter strutted along the platform. He looked good and he knew it. Then he halted in his tracks. A tall boy with black hair and a cocky grin was leaning out of a compartment window.

"Oi, Potter! Get your pompous arse over here!" Sirius called, earning a few reproachful glares from various well-to-do parents.

James walked towards the window, and picking up his trunk, shoved it through the window. He then proceeded to climb through the window with the assistance of an enthusiastic Sirius. He was half way through the window when the train started moving. Kicking his legs madly, James struggled to keep himself inside the train, eventually landing head first onto the floor. He sneezed violently, making his eyes water before grinned up at Remus who was looking at James with amusement.

"Hey there, Moony. Having fun sitting back while I almost fall out of a moving train?"

"James, with a head like yours, I always knew you were going to have trouble getting through," Remus shot back, lifting his legs out of reach of James' flailing arms.

"You know, you're quite right Moony. Prongs over here does have an abnormally large head!" Sirius laughed.

James tried to kick Sirius from where he was on the floor, while Peter laughed on the seat opposite Remus.

But James quickly stopped when the compartment door slid open. He didn't have to look up to know who it was. The plain black school shoes in front of him still bore marks where James had tried to charm them to cha-cha non-stop.

"Well, well, Potter. It seems you've finally realised that your place is at my feet," Snape drawled.

James got up to look Snape in the eye. He was pleased to see that he was just as tall. He could feel Sirius, Remus and Peter standing behind to him, ready to back him up in a duel, if necessary.

"Being having a bit of a cry, Potter?" Snape said, gesturing to his watering eyes. "Did Black finally dump you?"

Sirius lunged forward, but was held back by Remus and Peter. James was just about to reply with what he thought was a hilarious comeback when fate intervened.

In the form of Lily Evans.

"What is going on here?" she snapped, hands on hips.

"I-oh... well you see... um..."

"Severus, get out of here and try not to cause any trouble."

Snape sneered at Lily, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Mudblood' and stormed off.

James beamed at Lily, clearly oblivious to what was coming next.

"And you!" she cried, poking James in the chest. "You were meant to come with me to meet up with the prefects! Some Head Boy you are."

Sirius smirked, not used to hearing someone call his best friend Head Boy.

"Yeah that's right, you man-of-authority you. Go out and make us proud!"

Sirius wiped away fake tears and waved after James' retreating back.

* * *

"... And here's the complete list of this year's prefects, and here's a list of the Hogsmeade visits, and last of all, here's your copy of the school rules." 

Lily dumped a large, worn book on top of the large pile of sheets that lay in James' arms. The sorting had only just finished and already Lily had called him away to a meeting. His stomach grumbled at the thought of all the food he could be consuming.

"And don't you even think about going and eating NOW! If you dare get one speck of food on these documents, I will skin you alive and then boil the flesh off your bones!" Lily threatened.

"Ok, ok! I'll go put them away!" James sighed, his appetite lessened by the horrible graphic images that had just been flashing through his head.

He reluctantly trudged up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady seemed surprised to see him and started to drill him on why he wasn't down at the Feast. Thankfully, after muttering the password (bagel chips) he was allowed in. He dumped his stuff on his bed and hurried down to the Great Hall. He was dismayed to find that dinner was over but soon cheered up again when he found that dessert wasn't. Sitting down next to Sirius, he piled his plate high with cheesecake, apple pie, ice cream and chocolate mousse.

"Right on, Prongs! Go for gold!" Remus laughed.

James grinned through his food but his grin turned into a frown when he noticed Lily's look of disgust.

"What? I don't have my forms here do I?" he said, his mouth still full.

Lily made a noise of disgust before turning her back on him.

She found herself looking over at the Slytherin table. She could see Severus Snape sitting there, not touching the dessert, and scowling at everyone else who was eating.

_He's the complete opposite of James, that's for sure, _she thought.

As if knowing she was thinking of him, Snape looked up Lily. She shivered as his black eyes bore into her own. Looking away, she tried to forget how haunting he had looked with his pale skin and black eyes.

Severus sat at the table, a feeling of disgust in his stomach. The cheery desserts sat in front of him, full of their sweet sugary goodness. He might have had some if it were not for the scene that Potter was making at the table opposite him. He was eating like he had been starved for months. Suddenly, Severus could feel a strange twinge like someone was watching him, he averted his eyes and saw Lily Evans, staring back at him. Her emerald eyes were filled with something that looked like pity. Then she shivered and turned away from him.

_Had enough of the staring contest already, Evans? _he thought to himself.

He smirked at the thought of what Potter would think if he had caught Lily staring at him.

_He'd probably be jealous the attention wasn't on him._

His smirk deepened as his thoughts became malicious.

* * *

"Hail the KING of the cheesecake!" Sirius cried, falling to his knees in front of James as he entered the dormitory. 

James placed one hand on Sirius' head and held the other one out.

"Thank you, my people!"

Sirius grabbed the hand that was on his head and used it to push James to the floor.

"What happened to me being the king?" he asked, struggling to wrestle Sirius off of him.

"We're having a revolution! LA RESISTANCE!" Sirius cried, pinning James to rug.

"Now, now, ladies no need to fight over me," Remus said from his bed where he was reading.

"You wish, Moony! I'm prettier than you are. They're fighting over me!" Peter called from the other side of the room.

"Don't be fools! I'm the prettiest of you all! Ask any girl with good eyesight!" Sirius yelled, getting off of James.

Thankful to have gotten off of the floor for the second time that day, James walked stiffly over to his bed.

"So, Prongs, what were you doing with Lily during dinner?" Remus asked.

Sirius laughed loudly.

"Yeah, James, were you playing Head Boy and naughty schoolgirl?"

James threw his pillow at a now howling Sirius.

"She was just giving me the rules."

"Oh, so that's what they call it these days," Peter retorted.

James rolled over, determined to block out the comments of his friends. There was nothing between him and Lily.

Wasn't there?

A/N - Oh, and sorry if that sounded too Aussie. I tried!


	2. Foot In Mouth Disease

Chapter Two – Foot in Mouth Disease

A/N – OMG!!! I got reviews! Nothing and nobody can wipe the smile off of this face! By the by, Professor Binns is kinda OOC but hey, you get that!

Disclaimer – Since I am not typing on a gold keyboard, it's pretty damn obvious that I don't own anything Harry Potter related.

* * *

James woke up, silently cursed the birds twittering outside, but he immediately brightened up when he realised it was morning. He rolled over to find that Sirius was still asleep, drool trailing from his open mouth.

"Oi, Padfoot, wake up," James yelled, throwing a nearby cushion at him.

Sirius wrinkled his nose trying to determine what exactly had hit him. It was soft, so he wasn't in class and it wasn't moving, so he wasn't outside. He opened his eyes to find an embroidered Gryffindor lion smiling down at him. A malicious smile crossed his face.

"Morning Prongs," Sirius cried, throwing the now charmed cushion at James.

It took several minutes for James to work out how to stop the cushion from clobbering him over the head.

"Well, today's the day," he said excitedly, shoving the cushion under his bed.

"Today's what day?" Remus said blearily from the other side of the room.

"The first day of the rest of my life!" James shouted.

The rest of the room groaned.

"Prongs, the first day of school is not something to be excited about," Peter said, fetching his slippers from underneath his bed.

"Yes it is! This is the first day of our last year at Hogwarts! We're SENIORS! This will be my defining year. This is James Potter's opportunity to..."

An assortment of pillows, slippers and books hit James in the face.

"Seriously, you guys! I'm Head Boy this year. Do you realise what this could mean for the Marauders?" James said once he had emerged from the rubble that now lay on his bed.

Sirius' face broke into a cheeky smile.

"Detentions galore for Snivellus..."

"Late night partying with no consequences..."

"Err... guys?" Remus said reluctantly, not wanting to spoil the mood. "I think you may have overlooked one small glitch."

"Lily," Sirius sighed.

James perked up at the sound of Lily's name.

"Lily? What about her? I thought we had dropped the subject of Lily!"

"Keep your pants on, Prongs," Peter laughed.

"What we mean is that we doubt that Lily will let you go on too much of a power trip," Remus said.

"Well she'll just have to won't she? I have just as much power as she does."

The other three marauders burst out laughing.

"Ohh that was a good one!" Peter gasped, clutching his sides.

"Prongs, come on, I think we all know who's in charge in this partnership," Remus added.

Sirius walked over to James, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"That's right, Prongs," Sirius said, "Evans has you whipped!"

And if James wasn't annoyed enough already, Sirius added a whiplash sound for effect.

* * *

Lily walked briskly to her class, reprimanding several students using magic in the corridors on her way. She wrapped her robe around her tightly as she walked, very aware of how much leg her new school skirt was showing.

_I look ridiculous! RIDICULOUS! What on Earth made you think you could get away with this Lily Evans?_

She strode into the classroom, thankful to be the first one there. After taking her place at her usual position (front row, centre table), Lily took out her book to start reading. She wasn't even sure why she was here so early. She should have waited for Meg and Sarah to finish breakfast but she had been so jittery that she just couldn't sit still.

_But jittery about what?_

_Probably this bloody skirt._

She looked down at the black skirt and was disgruntled to see that it became several inches shorter when she sat down. She was tugging it down when Snape strode into the classroom, a look of distaste on his face when he saw Lily. Resisting the urge to scowl back, she looked behind him to see that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had just entered the classroom. She sighed, getting out her wand so she could avert trouble if need be. But surprisingly, the boys just kept walking, sneering at Snape instead of the usual testosterone battle that usually took place. Lily was just about to go back to her book when a large shadow fell across her table. It was James, Sirius and Remus, all gawking at her largely uncovered legs. Peter was standing behind them whining about what the hold up was. Lily blushed and quickly covered her legs with her robe. Keeping her eyes glued to her book, she was relieved when the shadow finally had passed.

"Did you _see _that?" James asked once they had all sat down.

"That... Lily... short..." Remus stuttered, turning a dark shade of magenta.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, a lazy grin plastered all over his face.

"That was certainly a lovely surprise."

James stared at Lily a few rows in front of him. He had never seen her in something so short, so figure hugging, so... un-Lily.

Peter turned from one face to another, a confused look in his eyes.

"Lily was wearing a short skirt..." Remus explained, still slightly dazed.

Peter gasped and turned around in his seat to get a glimpse of Lily.

"Now that's what I call some serious leggage," Sirius grinned, tucking his hands behind his head.

James was brought back to earth by a group of giggling girls that had approached their table.

"Hi there Sirius!" they said together, each of them waving, blowing kisses and giggling.

Sirius' smile grew, dazzling the girls with his pearly whites.

"Ladies," he drawled, all too aware of his affect on women.

However, the flirt-fest was disrupted by Professor Binns who had drifted through the blackboard.

"Good morning everyone, though of course when I say 'good morning' I am only using it in the customary sense as I don't actually believe that this is a good morning at all. In fact, any morning that I have to spend teaching you pathetic excuses for witches and wizards is in fact a BAD morning."

Lily's jaw hung open. Apparently this wasn't going to be the start to the year she had envisioned.

"Anyway, students, moving right along into the time of King Arthur. As you all know, the great wizard Merlin..."

James tuned out like he so often did in History of Magic.

_Why did I take this class?_

He smiled as the answer presented itself.

_Eenie, Meenie, Minie, Mo._

He stared at Lily at the front of the class. Her hair looked so soft.

I wonder what her shampoo smells like... 

She was so serene, so composed. Such a cute little thing, and her voice! When she wasn't yelling like she was at the moment, James loved to just listen to her.

Wait. Lily's yelling? 

James tuned back into the conversation and wasn't surprised to find that Snape and Lily were in a heavy debate.

"But Merlin was one of the greatest wizards this world has ever seen!" Lily cried, throwing her hands up into the air.

"That doesn't stop him from being a traitor to wizard-kind. The man associated with Muggles!" Snape shot back, clearly disgusted at having to use the word 'Muggle'.

"What, so any association with Muggles means that you are betraying your magic heritage?"

"Exactly."

"HOW?"

Snape's upper lip curled with dislike.

"I guess you wouldn't know how _proper _wizards should act. Would you, Mudblood?"

Lily snorted in disgust. She hated the fact that people treated her differently because of her parents. They were insulting her parents by insulting her. And she hated it.

James saw his opportunity to take action.

"Shove off, Snivellus!" he said, standing in his place.

"Just leave it alone, James," Lily said tiredly.

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend, Potter."

Just then Professor Binns turned around from the board, finally noticing that his students weren't diligently working like he wanted them to.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" he roared.

There was silence.

He walked up and down the rows of students. Peter whimpered. Hearing him, Professor Binns turned on him, placing his translucent hands on the desk in front of Peter.

"Did you have something to say, Mr Pettigrew?"

Peter looked up cautiously at Professor Binns, as if expecting him to explode like a bomb at any moment.

"Well," he whimpered, "Lily and Snape were arguing and..."

"EVANS! SNAPE! DETENTION!"

Snape groaned loudly, sneering at Peter. Lily just sat quietly at her table in shock. Sarah and Meg appeared to be whispering words of comfort to her.

"Traitor," James muttered at Peter.

Peter simply whimpered once more.

Then the bell rang, announcing the blessed end of class.

Lily exited quickly, but not before Snape could have one last shot.

"If people like _you_ weren't allowed here then my life would be a hell of a lot easier. I won't forget this, Evans."

And he didn't.

* * *

A/N – Hmmm... so what do ya think? Once again, please let me know if I'm sounding too Aussie!!! Also let me know if you think any of them are too OOC. Apart from Professor Binns coz I already realised he's not acting like himself at all! Oh well!

Here's a shout out to my reviews (ALL THREE OF THEM!!! I KNEW I ALWAYS LIKED THAT NUMBER!!!)

ShimmeringEvil – I tried to get this out ASAP!!! I'm working on the

next one so don't fret!!!

ImperishableStars – A million thanks! I owe you one! Now get some of

your stories out there!!!

Junius – THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I had the goofiest grin

on my face when I read that! And yeah, we

Aussies need to stick together eh?


	3. The Price of a Clean Floor

Chapter Three – The Price of a Clean Floor

A/N – AHHH! My third chapter already! I only wrote the second one yesterday so I'm hoping I can get this out today. I'm actually meant to be learning drama pieces but hey! Oh and the Hogwarts 'Student Council' is made up of the prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl. This chapter is less funny but is working towards the plot... Wait, plot? What plot?

Disclaimer – As if, mate!

* * *

Lily Evans was not in a good mood. It had been three days since the incident in History of Magic and Snape was still acting like she had flushed his favourite goldfish down the toilet. He had taken every opportunity possible to insult her and had even on one occasion tripped her. She savagely attacked her toast, earning worried glances from Sarah and Meg. Blowing her hair out of her face, she raised her mutilated piece of jam-covered toast to her mouth...

When a letter landed right on top of it. She unstuck the letter from the jam and opened it to find details of her detention.

8 o'clock in the History of Magic classroom. You will be washing the blackboard and floor without the use of magic. Please be prompt.

_Your Head of House,_

_Professor McGonagall._

_P.S. Miss Evans, I expected better from you. Please report to me after Transfiguration today._

Lily grumbled, staring at the piece of parchment in front of her. Sirius lunged across the table and grabbed the parchment from her. After deeming it unimportant, he ripped in into small pieces and threw it into the air, crying, 'Happy Hanukah!'

She looked down once again to her measly looking piece of toast. The jam was missing from where the letter had landed and it now had pieces of parchment sticking to it.

"Lily! Lily... Oi, Evans!" James yelled, waving his hands in front of Lily's face trying to get her attention.

She looked up dazedly, finally focussing on James' worried face. He looked so cute when he was worried. She almost blushed with embarrassment. James? _Cute_? Nu-uh.

"Are you alright, Lil?" James asked with a seriousness rarely shown by him.

She quickly composed herself.

"Yeah, I've just got detention tonight."

"What about the Student Council meeting tonight?" he asked, apprehension written all over his face.

Lily wryly smiled.

"I'm sure you can take care of that, James. You are after all, Head Boy."

James gulped. He needed help. He needed...

The Marauders.

* * *

Lily walked towards the History of Magic classroom. She was still in a bad mood from McGonagall's lecture after Transfiguration.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Evans. The Head Girl serving detention in her first week! A detention she received in her first CLASS! Needless to say, I am expecting that this will never happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor."

She felt so guilty. She was meant to set an example! But set against Snape, she just couldn't help herself.

_Insufferable git, _she thought to herself.

She walked into the History of Magic classroom to find the insufferable git sneering at her. Lily ignored him, instead picking up a sponge and water filled bucket from the desk at the front of the room.

She swiftly moved to the blackboard and, taking off her robe and placing it on a desk nearby, start attacking the blackboard with the same amount of vigour she had used upon her toast that morning. She was a quarter of the way done when she couldn't take it anymore. Lily turned on her heel to stare at Snape. The entire time he had just stood there watching.

"Either get your arse into gear or I will report you to the Headmaster," she said fiercely, a hand on her hip.

Snape looked up at her with something that looked like amusement. Then he stalked over to the desk that had the other bucket and sponge, and after collecting both, he walked over to the opposite end of the blackboard and started washing. Not surprisingly, Snape worked quicker than Lily due to his height. Lily had to jump up and down madly every couple of steps trying to reach the top of the blackboard. Despite this, she was still surprised when they met at the middle of the blackboard. She automatically started jumping trying to reach the top of the blackboard. But a large hand stopped her. She blinked at the sight of Snape's hand over her own. Lily looked over at him, his dark eyes looking at her once more with amusement.

"How about I finish this part off?"

His silky voice broke the silence that had hung over them while they worked.

She nodded and walked off to start on the floor. She had gotten through a substantial part of the work by the time Snape joined her. Once again he started work opposite her. They worked steadily in silence until they both reached the middle. That was when they realised the situation they had gotten themselves in. They were standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by wet floor.

"Well done, Evans. I thought you were supposed to be smart," Snape sneered, his low voice echoing through the room.

"You did half the work, Snape, so you get half the blame," she retorted.

"Well I guess there's nothing else to do now but..."

Snape pulled out his wand from his back pocket and was about to mutter an incantation when Lily clipped him up the side of his head.

"No magic, remember?"

"Damn it, Evans! That hurt," Snape cried, holding a hand to his head.

His black eyes bore into Lily's green ones and he was surprised to find it was he that broke the connection this time.

"Well, I had to do _something _to stop you."

"Stupid Mudblood, of course you would resort to something so childish," he muttered.

"Why do you speak to people like that?" she asked, fiercely.

"Like what?"

"Like THAT! Like you don't care if you hurt people, as long as you're satisfied."

Snape scowled.

"I suppose you're also referring to the argument that got us here in the first place."

Lily nodded slightly.

"Well, Evans, it's quite simple. If people don't like what I think, they can bloody well just bugger off."

Lily looked up at Snape uncertainly. For once she felt sorry for him.

"What made you like this?"

Snape's scowl deepened, if that was even possible.

"Like what?"

"So angry. So hateful. What happened to you, Severus?"

Snape started at the use of his given name. He refused to look at her, refused to see the pity in her eyes.

Instead he muttered,

"The floor's dried."

And with that, he walked out of the classroom, determined to get as much space between the two of them as possible.

* * *

"Err... welcome to the first Student Council meeting of the year," James said uncertainly.

He looked around at the faces of the unimpressed prefects.

"I'm James Potter... your Head Boy... and Lily Evans is your Head Girl..."

"Where's she?" a rat-faced Ravenclaw girl asked.

"She's in detention," said a boy with dark features from Slytherin.

The room broke out in whispers.

"Detention?"

"Lily EVANS?"

"I'm hungry."

"How did _she _get detention?"

"Some Head Girl we have this year."

"MY MONKEY EATS HAGGUS!" Sirius yelled.

Silence greeted this statement as all faces turned to look at a triumphant Sirius.

"Got their attention didn't it?" Sirius said to a confused James.

"And who are _they_?" the rat-faced girl said looking at Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"They are... well you see... they..." James stuttered.

"We're his advisors," Remus said smoothly, looking pointedly at James.

James smiled gratefully at Remus.

"So, first on the agenda is..."

(An hour later)

Sirius woke up and stared confusedly at his surroundings.

_Gah, how much did I drink this time?_

Then he saw James dismissing the prefects in front of him and he smiled.

"Excellent meeting, Prongs," he said, patting James on the back.

"How would you know? You were asleep the entire time," Remus said, a smirk on his face.

Sirius shrugged and followed Peter out of the room. They walked towards the Gryffindor common room, joking as they went. Then James saw Lily looked downtrodden, a bucket of water in one hand.

"Hey, Lil, how did the detention go?" he asked brightly.

Lily shrugged.

"It was alright considering I had to do it with Snape."

Remus groaned in sympathy.

"How was the meeting?" Lily asked.

James smiled confidently.

But it was Sirius who spoke first.

"A better Student Council you couldn't ask for. They have intelligence, with all the democratic influence of the Greeks, the ambition of the Romans, the intuitiveness of the Japanese, the..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sirius, but I'll take it that it all went well," Lily said, putting up a hand to halt Sirius.

James nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So, where are you off to?" James asked, now running a hand through his hair to mess it up.

"I have to go empty this in the girls bathroom," she replied, gesturing to the bucket of dirty water.

"I'll come," James said eagerly.

The sly looks on his friends' faces told him that he had said it a little too eagerly.

"Ok," Lily replied, a smile forming on her face.

He walked off with Lily, ignoring the suggestive gestures Sirius was making and the looks of pure glee on Remus and Peter's faces.

They walked in silence until they got to the closest girls bathroom.

"Oh no, Moaning Myrtle flooded the bathroom again," Lily groaned, looking at the water that was spilling into the corridor.

"The ghost who lives in a toilet? I thought she was just a rumour!"

Lily shook her head.

"Unfortunately not."

She looked back at James who was once again messing up his hair.

"I think I can take it from here."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he said, nervously.

"Night," she said softly.

"Night, Lil."

She turned on her heel but quickly lost her balance on the slippery floor. She slipped in the water, the arm with the bucket shooting up. The water splattered all over her... and all over a certain black-haired boy standing right behind her.

James gasped as the cold water hit him but quickly recovered to help Lily up.

She blushed with embarrassment as James brushed her red hair off her face. They were so close that Lily could smell his cologne. And she couldn't help thinking that he looked so good when he was wet. Water dripped off his long black spikes and she longed to brush off the water drop running down his chin. But instead she took a step backwards.

"We'd better be getting back," she said softly.

He nodded slowly and once again in silence, they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

A/N – You know what? I think I would have preferred if Sirius had been the one getting wet... Mmm... wet teenage Sirius... sigh... in a white Bonds singlet... drool...


	4. The Black Bachelor

Chapter Four – The Black Bachelor

A/N – ARGH! I have to go to school in 5 minutes and my Dad still hasn't gotten out of bed... Grrr... Sure he had to wake up at 2 o'clock this morning but hey! I have needs too! He he he.

Disclaimer – No matter how many pennies I throw down the well, Harry's world will never be mine... of course that plan might work better if we even had pennies in Australia... of if I'd ever seen a well before... Do a creek and a 5-cent coin count? Oh and I didn't invent Sirius' dramatic interlude – they are the immortal words of William Shakespeare from his play Romeo and Juliet... well most of it is...

* * *

James watched Lily climb the stairs that led to her dormitory. He didn't care that he had dirty water dripping into his eyes, but apparently the other Marauders did.

"What did you do? Roll around in a puddle somewhere?" Remus asked, staring at James' appearance.

"Nah, more like rolled around in a puddle with Lily. She's just as soaked as he is!" Peter laughed.

Sirius dragged James over to a nearby couch and sat across from him, grinning like a maniac.

"You little horndog, you! Bet she had to pour that water over him as a substitute for a cold shower!" Sirius howled.

"She slipped," James said quietly, still staring at the staircase that leads to the girls' room... the staircase that could lead him to Lily.

"What? As she fell head over heels for you?" Remus snorted.

Sirius stood up on the couch, and dramatically placed one hand on his heart, the other reached out to James.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks! It is the east, and LILY EVANS is the sun! – Arise, fair sun, and snog my mate James!"

Remus laughed softly, "Sirius, stop butchering Shakespeare."

However, this only encouraged him. Putting on a ridiculously high voice, he continued.

"O Jameo, Jameo! Wherefore art thou JAMEO?"

James tackled him back down to the couch, desperately hoping that Lily couldn't hear Sirius' ridiculous ravings.

"Can we just drop the subject?" he asked desperately.

"If I must," said Sirius with all the air of a reluctant child.

"So, what do you guys think of Meg?" Peter asked.

"Meg? Meg Boman? As in Lily's friend?" Sirius asked.

"I thought we had dropped the subject of Lily!" James groaned.

"We have, but you never said we couldn't talk about her friends," Sirius grinned manically.

"Remus? What do you think about Meg?" Peter said, a knowing smile on his face.

Remus blushed deeply, his eyes flickering over to where Meg was sketching by the fireplace

"You're not serious Moony!" Sirius cried.

Remus flashed him a half apologetic smile.

"What's wrong with Remus liking Meg?" James asked.

"Moony promised me that we'd remain swinging bachelors this year, that no girl was going to tie us down!" Sirius announced.

"Hey, you never promised me that!" Peter exclaimed, a look of hurt on his face.

Sirius snorted.

"Sorry Wormtail, but you're not exactly swinging bachelor material."

"Fine then, what about me?" James asked, thoroughly annoyed now.

The other three Marauders looked at each other momentarily before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, come on James, you've been a done deal with Lily ever since fifth year," Remus said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Have not!" he protested.

"Signed, sealed, delivered, Prongs!" Peter laughed.

Not even the infamous Potter glare could get them to shut up.

"Hey, I CAN be swinging bachelor material! James Potter ain't tied to nothing and nobody."

"Err... are you sure, Prongs? I mean, I thought you and Lily might have actually been going somewhere," Remus said, uncertainly.

"Silence, Lupin!" said Sirius, holding up a hand to Remus. "If the man wants to swing like a bachelor, let him swing!"

James' eyes flickered over to the staircases once more.

"Lesson number fun!" Sirius announced. "In this lesson you must simply watch and learn my friend. Watch and learn."

Sirius strode over to a group of sixth years that had been eyeing him off all night.

"Ladies, may I?" he could be heard saying from across the room.

A chorus of high-pitched giggles echoed around the common room causing Peter to wince slightly.

Several minutes later Sirius emerged from the circle of girls, looking flustered. His tie was at an odd angle and Remus could have sworn that Sirius had a lipstick stain on his collar.

"Owl me!" cried one of the girls to Sirius' retreating back.

"Looks like I have an entire entourage escorting me to Hogsmeade next weekend," he said coolly, sliding his hands behind his head as he sat down.

"So, Prongs, are you ready to swing with the Black bachelor?"

James hesitated, thinking of the moment that had passed between him and Lily. But it wasn't like they were dating or anything? Right?

"Sure, what have I got to lose?"

* * *

"So, what about Sarah?" Sirius asked at breakfast the next morning.

"She's Lily's friend! I can't do that!" James protested, now regretting his vow to become a Black bachelor.

"Oh, picky picky picky. Fine... erm... Meg?"

James nearly spat out his pumpkin juice.

"She's with Remus!"

"Right you are, Potter."

Sirius stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, in that case what about Imogen?"

James looked over at Imogen Sweet, a pretty Ravenclaw who was known for her quick wit.

"Well I – "

"GREAT!" cried Sirius, clapping James on the back. "Your first target has been identified!"

"First? You mean there's more than one?" squeaked Peter.

"Exactly why you wouldn't be good Black bachelor material," Sirius replied.

* * *

Severus was not happy. It wasn't like he wasn't usually this way but all the same, he was not a happy camper. The previous night he had dreamt some disturbing mental images involving Professor McGonagall and a lacy slip; his owl had pecked him in the nose, causing it to swell to twice its size and his pride prevented him from seeing anyone about it. Severus Snape not being able to control a mere bird? NONSENSE! Besides, his owl did not peck like some barnyard chicken.

So Severus decided to slip out of the Great Hall, hoping that he would not have to ward off anymore uncomfortable questions. He was walking up the staircases when...

"Severus!" a voice called.

Severus didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He didn't even have to guess as to why they were following him. What he didn't know was why Lily Evans, Mudblood-extraordinaire, was again calling him by his given name.

"Yes, Evans," he muttered.

Lily ran a hand nervously through her hair. Despite her time with James, she couldn't help thinking about what had happened in the detention. Why did he close off like that? Could anyone make him open up? Could she? And why did she even care?

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I pried too much last night and that I'm here if you need me, that's not to say that you need anyone but if you do just remember that – "

Severus whipped around and grabbed her wrist.

"I do not need sympathy from the likes of you," he spat.

Lily's eyes were wide. But unfortunately not for the reason that Snape was hoping for.

"What happened to your nose?"

Severus swore silently to himself.

Lily grabbed hold of his chin and held her wand to his nose.

"Hold still and I'll fix it!"

"Get your hand off me, Evans."

"It won't hurt a bit! Just hold still."

"You CAN'T fix it!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Nostralis Immendo!"

Snape backed away quickly, still slightly reeling from the spell. He could feel the pain in his nose lessen, and, raising his hands slowly to his face, felt his nose return to its normal size.

Lily looked shocked with herself and almost embarrassed, but those who knew her well would have been able to see the glint of pride evident in her eyes.

"Thanks," Severus mumbled, almost incoherently.

"Don't mention it," Lily replied softly.

Severus' sneer quickly replaced the look of amazement and in the blink of an eye he was back to his evil self.

"Wasn't planning on it."

And with that, he stormed away.

* * *

Sirius stared out of the window, wondering if butterflies ate butterfly cakes and the butterflies had liked them so much, they had decided to share the recipe with people.

After spending a few minutes drooling over the thought of butterfly cakes, Sirius was aroused from his stupor by James, who appeared very excited about something.

Perhaps the house-elves had made butterfly cakes?

"Padfoot, listen to McGonagall!"

Listen to McGonagall? Was the man on Firewhisky? Sirius voiced his opinion, earning a sharp glare from Professor McGonagall.

"As I was saying, this year, a Halloween Ball will take place Halloween night and is open to fourth years and above. You are all asked to dress in costume and..."

But whatever McGonagall was going to say was drowned out by the excited whispers that broke out.

After trying, and somehow failing to regain the attention of her class she merely trudged back to her desk.

James had a huge grin on his face and was staring at none other than Lily Evans.

"Don't even think about it, Prongs," Sirius said.

"Sirius, this is the perfect opportunity to make a move on Lily. I can't pass it up!"

Sirius grabbed James by the shoulders.

"James, focus! Look at me, James, look at me!"

James reluctantly turned his eyes away from Lily.

"James, do you realise how perfect a move this could be for both the Black bachelors _and_ you and Evans?"

Not even Sirius could miss the blank look in James' eyes.

"If you rock up with Imogen Sweet, then Lily would get jealous, snog you and then live happily ever after. Then Miss Sweet, thoroughly annoyed at you, would run straight into the soothing arms of the Black bachelor. Ba-da bing, ba-da boom, the Black bachelor strikes again."

James had barely muttered an 'alright' when Sirius had gotten out of his seat and walked straight over to Lily.

James couldn't watch. He had seen Sirius operate before and he didn't want to imagine those moves being used on Lily. But if that was the sacrifice he had to make, then he supposed that he could get used to the idea of his mate cracking onto a girl he had loved for years.

_And what about Imogen?_

James broke out in a cold sweat at the prospect of asking Imogen to the dance. What if she said no? She couldn't say no! What about the plan?

He looked up again to see Sirius walking back to him.

"The deed is done. All you have to do is convince Imogen," Sirius said, sliding back down into his seat.

"Yeah, convince Imogen," said James, sounding slightly hysterical.

"Don't worry, Prongs," said Sirius, clapping him on the back. "With a mug like yours, it'll be easy as pie... or butterfly cakes..."

* * *

A/N – Did any of the Aussies spot the blatant _Kath and Kim _quote? And if you are extremely deprived, butterfly cakes are little muffins made out of buttercake mixture. Then you cut off the tip of the muffin and cut it in half. You put cream on top of the muffin and then you stick the two bits of muffin on either side, in the cream, thus making the butterfly wings! Mmmm... so yummy.


	5. Comb Ownership

* * *

Chapter Five – Comb-Ownership

A/N – As of the moment, I have 13 reviews. Am I happy? OH YEAH! But my sister's cat is so annoying. Why won't she (my sister, not the cat) just come back from Belgium and look after it (Bella, the cat) already???!!! Seriously, Imo, I'm going insane.

Disclaimer – My mother taught me that it's a sin to lie so (sigh) no I don't own anything you may see, smell or taste here.

Note from the author's remaining sanity: Please ignore the smelling and tasting remark – she had just consumed too much chocolate for someone who is lactose intolerant, making her feel slightly nauseous etc.

* * *

Sirius leant over Remus' shoulder, a pencil balanced on his protruded upper lip as he attempted to read the answers to the pop quiz.

"Five more minutes!" bellowed Professor Goodall.

James was frowning down at his own Muggle Studies exam.

Name three great Muggle leaders.

He had already scribbled in Queen Liz but couldn't for the life of him think of anyone else. He thought for a few more minutes, messing up his hair to break the monotony when suddenly Professor Goodall proclaimed, with much arm movement,

"PENS DOWN!!!"

James furiously scribbled in George Harrison and Ringo Starr.

After stuffing the paper in Professor Goodall's paint-stained hands, James made a beeline for the door, trailed by the other three Marauders.

"Well, that was interesting wasn't it?" Peter said timidly, still in a daze after all that thinking.

"I think I did rather well in that actually," said Sirius, stretching his arms above his head.

"Considering I studied for it, yes you probably did," replied Remus dryly.

"Hey Lil!" called James, lifting a hand to her as she crossed paths with him.

Sirius quickly pulled James' hand down.

"What happened to hard to get?" Sirius asked, while James tried to get out of his grasp.

"Holding hands are we?" sneered Snape who now stood in front of them.

Sirius and James quickly broke apart.

Severus laughed quietly to himself.

"At least we've actually held hands with someone who's not our mother. No-one else would come near you with a ten-foot pole," retorted James.

Severus merely scowled.

"So, Sevvie? Going to the ball with anyone? Or couldn't you find someone you could hire for less than a thousand galleons?" said Sirius, smirking.

Severus, his scowl deepening, coldly replied,

"You are all so pathe-"

"Just having a friendly chat, boys?" asked Lily, appearing suddenly by their side and pretending to clean her fingernails with her wand.

The boys backed away from each other, immediately getting the threat.

"Bye, bye Sevvie!" said Sirius, waving at Snape who had sauntered off, nose high in the air, ego barely intact.

"He backed off quick," Remus observed.

Lily coloured slightly. It had been nearly two months since she had healed Snape's nose and since then she had noticed a kind of softness in him towards her. It wasn't much but it was definitely there.

Sure, he wasn't being friendly. But at least he was showing tolerance, including taking orders from her.

"So, Sirius," Lily said, abruptly changing the subject, "Is your costume ready for Saturday night?"

"Sure is Little E," said Sirius, using the nickname the he had adopted for Lily.

James hated it.

He couldn't wait until the Ball when Lily would finally realise that she couldn't bare to see James with another girl and would then coming running into his arms.

"...James ...James? Sorry, Lily, he's been tuning out like this a lot lately," said Remus apologetically, waving a hand in front of James' face.

Two sharp taps on his shoulder brought him back to Earth.

"Hey Potter, still awake?" asked Imogen Sweet, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, hey Imogen!" said James enthusiastically. He could hear Lily huff impatiently in the background.

"So, you're meeting me outside the Ravenclaw common room before the ball, right?" she asked coyly, well aware of the death stare that Lily was giving her.

"Yeah, I'll be there at seven," said James.

"Should be an interesting night," said Imogen, looking at Sirius as she spoke.

James, oblivious to this, merely smiled and nodded.

"Well I should be off, until then, James," Imogen said smoothly, her blue eyes sparkling with glee.

Sirius turned to watch Imogen as she walked off, her short auburn hair glowing in the sunlight.

"Really, why did she feel the need to shout out her plans for the entire student population to hear?" said Lily, irritated at the effect that Imogen had on both James and Sirius.

"What?" asked Sirius, wrenching his eyes from the sway of Imogen's hips as she walked.

"Never mind," said Lily. "Come on, Meg, we'd better get going."

"Yeah," said Meg vaguely, not taking her eyes off Remus.

"I'll see you tomorrow tonight then?" Remus asked shyly.

Meg nodded, giving his hand a squeeze before she turned to walk with a waiting Lily.

Sirius howled loudly.

"I'll see you tomorrow tonight then?" said Peter, putting on a low voice.

"OH REMEY!!!" Sirius cried in a breathy, high-pitched voice.

* * *

Severus wrenched on his black dress robes, disgruntled at having to attend the Halloween ball.

This is ridiculous, he thought to himself.

Saturday had passed in a flurry of giggling girls and preparation for the ball. Severus shuddered at the thought of giggling. He looked back at his reflection.

"May I suggest using a comb, young Master?" his mirror grumbled.

Severus looked at his hair thoughtfully, considering this advice. Then realising he didn't own a comb, he threw a quill at the mirror.

"Severus Snape does not take advice from a mirror."

* * *

While Severus was frowning at his reflection, James Potter was positively beaming at his own.

It had been pure genius to dress up as a Knight. His clanking armour that he had 'borrowed' from the fifth floor corridor with the help of Peeves had been charmed to feel like as a feather. Even so, James had been forced to leave off several of the pieces of metal so that he could sit down comfortably. Messing up his hair, he thought of Lily. Sirius had refused to leak details on her clothing, but even so he had a feeling that she would wear some sort of damsel-in-distress outfit, instinctively knowing that James would be her Knight. Engrossed in his thoughts as he was, he barely heard Sirius burst through the door.

"Prongs! I almost didn't recognise you!" he laughed, walking over to James.

James merely stared at Sirius in amazement.

"Who the hell are you meant to be?" he choked.

Sirius' smile grew wider and he pivoted slowly on the spot. Sirius was wearing black leather pants and a white t-shirt. On top of this he wore a black leather jacket. His black hair had been slicked into a 50s 'do and he wore red hi-top runners.

"Meet Kenickie. He's a character from this Muggle musical called Grease... It was Lily's idea," Sirius said.

James just nodded, annoyed that he wasn't the one that Lily was giving costume advice to.

"Ready?" asked Remus, poking his head through the door.

"He sure is," Sirius replied, pushing James towards the common room.

* * *

Lily waited nervously in the common room. She was wearing leather pants that matched Sirius' and a fitted white shirt. Over that she wore a pink jacket and had a black scarf tied around her neck. She flipped her long red, and now magically straightened hair, wishing that Sirius would hurry up so that she wouldn't feel so out of place.

These leather pants are WAY too tight, she thought miserably to herself.

She was about to tug them down when she heard her name being called out from across the room.

Sirius scanned the common room from the top of the staircase, looking out for Lily and hoping that James wouldn't forget the plan the moment he saw her.

Seeing Lily, he called, "Oi! Evans!"

She looked up at him, and any trace of embarrassment flew out of the window the moment she saw how tight Sirius' leather pants were. He bounded over to her, enthusiasm evident in his face.

"You look great, Little E! Guess I'll have to beat the other boys off with a stick to get the first dance," he said, grinning widely.

"Thanks," Lily murmured, heat rising in her neck. "You look great too!"

Sirius laughed and offered his arm to her.

"Shall we?"

Lily nodded, linking her arm in Sirius'.

* * *

James stood frozen to the spot. He watched Sirius and Lily exchange conversation, laughing casually. But that wasn't what he was most concentrated on. It was Lily's figure-hugging pants. Just like the short skirt she had worn in the first week, those leather pants left him speechless.

"Please tell me you're staring at Lily and not Sirius," said Remus, jokingly.

James stood where he was, his mouth gaping and his eyes bulging. All in all, he looked like a goldfish.

"I'll take that as a yes," Remus muttered, walking over to Meg.

They had also decided to co-ordinate costumes. She wore a green jazz dress that looked like it belonged in the 1920s with matching green heels. Remus wore a black pinstriped suit with a green tie that matched Meg's dress.

James watched Remus conjure a red rose for Meg, who squealed in delight. Then he gathered all the courage he had and set off for the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

Tapping her foot impatiently, Imogen waited for James. Finally he came around the corner, looking slightly out of breath. Once he saw Imogen, he was even more out of breath. She wore a dark blue dress that had a low cut square neck. Just below the bust, the material split to reveal light blue material underneath. She had plain sleeves that came down to just below her wrists and she wore dark blue heels that were barely visible.

In truth, Imogen looked like the princess that James had been hoping Lily would be.

"Imogen you look..." James started.

"Enough talking, more escorting," Imogen interrupted.

She grabbed James' hand and dragged him towards the Great Hall. They could hear music playing inside and it was evident from the noise that they were one of the last couples to arrive. After messing up his hair, James gave their names to the announcer who would introduce them to the ball. The doors opened before them and James grabbed Imogen's hand, just for good measure.

"James Potter of Gryffindor and Imogen Sweet of Ravenclaw," the announcer cried.

* * *

A/N – Sorry this wasn't very good... In fact I'm not sure I liked this chapter as much as the others. I had to do too much describing. Ick. Oh and Imogen's last name of Sweet has nothing to do with her personality. It's actually the name of this demon off Buffy the Musical that my sister loves. Thought I'd explain that because otherwise it's SUPER corny!!!

Oh and what is the English slang for runners/joggers/sneakers?


	6. Dancing Shoes

Chapter Six – Dancing Shoes

A/N – Sorry if this chapter is a bit dodgy... and I just realised that it's probably waaay too short... oh well!

OH! And I've decided I want to become a Linguistic Anthropologist. I've always wanted to be an Anthropologist/Archaeologist but I'd never really decided on a specific area!

Disclaimer – They ain't mine. Nothing, nada, zilch. Not even Meg is because she's actually my best friend.

* * *

"James Potter of Gryffindor and Imogen Sweet of Ravenclaw," the announcer cried.

Lily almost crushed her plastic punch cup. (Apparently the elves thought it would be scarier to have plastic cups that leaked all over you rather than goblets at a Halloween Ball.)

She stared at Imogen and James as they descended the staircase, smiling and HOLDING HANDS???

_Why do you even care? _she asked herself.

Maybe it was the fact that both Sirius and James seemed a little _too _interested in Imogen's low cut dress.

What is it about that girl? I'm pretty too! I can be funny too! 

Lily's face fell as she realised what was different.

She was girl friend material. Not girlfriend material. Girl _friend _material.

Let me guess, just because I'm opinionated and don't giggle and ACTUALLY HAVE A BRAIN!

"Men," Lily muttered. If it were possible, she would have set Imogen's dress alight with her eyes.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, his eyes never leaving Imogen.

"Nothing," she said, smiling sweetly.

She dumped her plastic cup on the table and stood up, determined to have a good time. She scanned the room, looking for a dance partner. Remus was having a dance lesson from Meg, Peter was standing in front of the food table, eating like there was no tomorrow and Sirius had walked over to Imogen and James. Finally her eyes rested on a boy sitting in the corner. She smiled evilly to herself as she thought of the look on James' face.

_Not that what he thinks actually matters... _she thought to herself.

Walking over, she took a deep breath and did the only thing she could.

Hope for the best.

* * *

The moment they had entered the room, James could tell that Sirius was staring at his date. Looking to Sirius' left, James could see a pouting Lily. He allowed his grin to grow even wider. The plan was working! Now that he had successfully made Lily jealous, all he had to do was wait for Lily to lose her patience and come over.

If she even likes you, numbskull.

James frowned at this new doubt that was entering his mind. The possibility had never occurred to him. Why would it? He was a fine specimen of a man, ask anybody! Except Snape, and that girl in his Muggle Studies class... oh and most of girls in third year. What was their problem anyway? He was sure he didn't have that kind of attitude in third year.

Anyway, this was no time to be losing his cool. In order for the plan to be successful, he had to be suave, smooth and... totally irresistible. He just wished that he wouldn't have to keep pushing up his glasses... it kind of ruined the whole image. He stood with Imogen at the bottom of the staircase, watching Sirius walk over, a cocky grin on his face. With Lily abandoned, part two of the night's plan was accomplished. They would let Lily fume for a while before she (naturally) came walking over to James, driven crazy with jealousy. He greeted Sirius and risked another glance over at Lily, the less he looked at her, the more infuriated she would become.

But Lily was no longer sitting at her table. He desperately scanned the room, finally finding her... AT SNAPE'S TABLE?

* * *

Lily stood in front of Severus, summoning all her courage for what she was about to do.

"Dance with me?" she asked nervously, holding out a hand to him.

His scowl softened as his eyes flitted from her hopeful face to her outstretched hand. He was about to refuse when out of the corner of his eye, he saw James walking over to them.

"Sure, why not?" he drawled, taking Lily's hand and leading her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

James thought he was about to have a heart attack. Lily was holding her hand out to Snape. SNAPE! What was she doing? Did she WANT to get her hand bitten off? He pushed past Sirius who was too deep into his flirt-fest with Imogen to notice.

James desperately pushed past the dancing couples, causing several waltzing couples to collide consequently.

He saw Snape's eyes flicker over at him and James quickened his pace as he saw Snape take Lily's hand and lead her out onto the dance floor.

A slow song came on and James was only a step away from snatching Lily away from Snape when Professor McGonagall stepped in front of him, blocking the way. He tried to sidestep around her but stopped when he saw the look upon his teacher's face.

"MR POTTER! Why did you feel the need to disturb the ENTIRE dance floor?"

James looked behind him at the pile-up of dancers before looking up at McGonagall sheepishly.

"Get out of my sight! And don't let me see you on this dance floor again!" McGonagall shouted, pointing to the tables next to the dance floor.

James miserably trudged off, but not before Snape could give him a triumphant grin.

* * *

Lily allowed herself to be pulled onto the dance floor by Severus, just as a slow song came on. She hesitantly put her free hand on Severus' shoulder, feeling his tense muscles beneath her fingers and almost jumped when he placed his hand on her waist. She had never been this close to Severus. Hell, she had never been this close to ANY male! He smelt musky and... masculine. There was no overpowering scent of aftershave or cologne that made Lily cough to death. She looked briefly into his eyes and nearly gasped when she realised that he had been looking at her. This close she could see that his eyes weren't black at all but instead a dark, rich brown. Lily averted her eyes, desperately trying to focus on anything other than her close proximity to Severus. She could hear raised voices and tried to turn her head to see what was going on but Severus softly whispered,

"Don't worry about it."

And she didn't. Looking over Severus' shoulder she didn't see the triumphant glare that he gave James or the longing gaze that James was giving her.

* * *

Sirius passed a glass of punch to Imogen and sat down next to her. He lazily slung an arm around the back of Imogen's chair and turned to look at the one glitch of the night.

James.

Ok, ok, so the plan hadn't _technically _worked. But couldn't James stop staring at Lily for one second to realise that he and Imogen were a little busy?

Thankfully, Remus and Meg sat down at the table, giving Sirius an excuse to _ahem _have a private word with Imogen.

"Don't wait up!" Sirius said cheekily, downing his punch and leading Imogen out of the hall.

For the thirty-seventh time that night, James sighed mournfully.

"What's up James?" asked Remus, fanning an exhausted Meg with a napkin.

"McGonagall kicked me off the dance floor for life and Lily has been dancing the entire night with Snivellus," said James, sighing once more.

"So?" asked Meg, "Just because you can't go on the dance floor doesn't mean you can't dance."

James immediately brightened and smiled brilliantly at Meg.

"You're a genius!" he said, hugging Meg fiercely.

"Get your hands off my girl and go find Lily!" Remus growled possessively.

James grinned and turned around to find Lily.

"She's leaving!" he groaned, watching Lily walk out of the hall.

"Then go after her!" Meg cried.

James hesitated momentarily before running to the exit.

"Your girl eh? I like it," Meg grinned, leaning into Remus.

* * *

James had been unable to catch Lily due to the staircases changing just as he stepped onto them and Lily got off. Forced to take the long way, he ran to make it to Lily before she went to bed.

"Damn it!" he cursed, scanning the Lily-free common room.

Looking around to see if anyone was watching him, he casually walked across the common room. Then he did what he had only ever dreamed about.

He climbed the girls' staircases.

Lily changed into some long pyjama pants and a baggy old shirt. She ran her fingers through her hair, contemplating the night. She had surprised herself by dancing with Severus nearly all night. He was certainly quite the dancer! But she couldn't help feeling that she wanted to dance with James also. He had looked so lonely sitting by himself all night – she didn't count Sirius and Imogen the chronic flirters as much company. She was about to get into bed when she heard a yelp come from the staircases.

_That voice was a bit deep for a female, _she thought to herself. _Maybe it was that Beth girl – poor thing._

She grabbed her wand and went out to investigate. Giggles rose up in her throat when she saw what had happened. The staircases had shifted into a smooth slide with James Potter in a heap at the bottom. She slid down to join him, bending over to see if he was alright.

"James?" she whispered.

He rolled over with a groan, looking up at Lily. James had decided the moment he had fallen that it was very uncomfortable to tumble down a slide in armour. He was glad it was Lily that had turned up to help him and not that Beth girl – her moustache rivalled his own stubble! His scowl turned into a grin at the concerned look on Lily's face.

He stood up slowly.

"What do you think you were doing?" Lily cried, all concern gone.

"I was... well... I wanted to ask you for the last dance," James said.

Lily's jaw fell open.

"But... but..." she stammered.

"It's ok if you don't want to," James said quickly, his face falling as he turned to walk away.

"No it's not that," said Lily, stopping James with a hand on his shoulder. "It's just that there's no music."

James grinned and pulled Lily close to him, positioning her hands on him, ready to dance.

He hummed some slow music, swaying gently with Lily on the spot. She looked beautiful, even in her pyjamas.

Unsure of what her reaction might be, James leaned in to kiss Lily.

She smiled as James' mouth came down upon hers. His lips felt softer than she had imagined and she put both hands around his neck, loving the explosive feeling she got every time she touched his skin... especially his lips.

James sucked gently on Lily's lower lip before deepening the kiss, pulling her into him.

James immediately felt her tense in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked, breaking away.

Lily blushed deeply.

"Your armour... it's kinda... hard..." she murmured.

James laughed, relieved it wasn't something he had done.

"Well, I'd better get to bed," she said softly, smiling to herself.

"Night, Lil," James called to Lily as she climbed the now restored staircase.

She smiled at him over her shoulder and walked slowly to her room, in a daze.

It wasn't until she hit her bed that she allowed herself to shriek with glee.

* * *

A/N – Ahhh... young love! But what will Severus have to say about all this? JOIN US NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF...

CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE!!!

* * *

Ok I'm FINALLY going to say hi to all the reviewers I've had since chapter one!

ImperishableStars – Man, you review as often as I breathe! I like I like!!! He he. By the way, cool name! I forgot to tell you that! And I think that Remus has some definite wet t-shirt potential. I reckon he would have had blondish hair. What do you think?

PotterPrincess85 – Thank you so much! I try to keep them in character as much as possible! Sirius is my favourite to write, if things are getting too serious, then Padfoot will brighten up the story.

ShimmeringEvil – I hope I'm updating fast enough! I know how agonising it can be when a story you like isn't updated for months.

SecretlyBeautiful – I think Sevvie's up for the challenge! If he isn't, too bad. I'll make him. I'm his punishing love coach.

potter-harry117 – You flatter me! But do you perhaps think there should be more fluff? I need to know! I'm not a HUGE fan of too much fluff, especially if it makes the characters behave weirdly. But that said I live to give!

Laney-Wood – Yeah, I reckon James and Lily would only fight when it's actually about something decent. No need to make them behave like mortal enemies! And good observation! I couldn't decide what day to make it in the last chapter so the things are a bit out of whack! I think Sirius says something about Saturday night then Remus says tomorrow night... Well I guess that _could _work but it's not my finest work!

Junius – I've got one word to say to you, Junius. Keep up the reviews because they brighten up my day! HA! I just thought of something, should I bring in a Kel-type character? THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS! Well... I think so... Or maybe I should just give Peter a man-bag...

rons-gurl91 – AHH!!! I hope I updated in time to save you... sniff sniff...

Notice-me – When you said the Ghostbusters/Marauders thing I couldn't stop laughing. And then I envisioned the marauders standing around with these packs on their backs with the weird hose things in their hands...


	7. The Love Doctor

Chapter Seven – The Love Doctor

A/N – It seems like ages since I updated! Sorry it's short!

Oh and thanks for the haggus/haggis thing. I know I'm quite stupid. And I have NO idea if McGonagall was head of house. I'll assume.

Junius – Yeah I think that "there's no music" thing IS from somewhere! Its gunna drive me crazy!

Disclaimer – Spooty disclaimer... sigh... if I must... I don't own anything you might recognise here.

* * *

"Romance!" cried Professor Goodall, slamming her cane against the blackboard. "Muggles are obsessed with it!"

It was Monday morning, two days after the ball. Lily stared up at her teacher in disbelief.

"Their literature, songs, entertainment, everything is all about romance! She loves him, he loves her, weekends in Paris..." Goodall continued, waving her hands in the air.

"Therefore, this unit is all about... ROMANCE IN MUGGLE SOCIETY!"

There was a collective groan from the majority of the class, with shrieks of glee coming from a select few... and these were not limited to the females of the class.

"First off we are going to watch the Muggle musical _Oklahoma. _It's not terribly sappy but I haven't watched it in a while so I decided to add it to the curriculum," the Muggle Studies Professor went on.

Stuffing the video into a magically run VCR, an image of a man riding a horse through a cornfield came onto the screen...

Lily sighed and risked a quick glance at James who was looking straight at her. She gave him a small smile, which he returned before turning back to the screen. Lily wished she knew what was going on between them. After their kiss, she had spent half the night unable to sleep. The next day, she had taken a longer time than usual to get ready, feeling self-conscious at to how James would see her. But he hadn't treated her any differently, hadn't made any more moves. And now it was Monday and Lily was having a difficult time convincing herself that the kiss had actually happened. She turned her head, catching Severus' eye. She hesitantly smiled, remembering their night of dancing, and to her astonishment, he smiled back.

_He's really not all that bad looking when he smiles, _she thought vaguely to herself.

The realisation of her what she had thought hit Lily hard and fast. She whipped her head around to the front, pretending to be engrossed by Curly's song about a beautiful day.

"So... have you asked Lily out yet?" Sirius asked for the umpteenth time that lesson.

"No," James replied bluntly, glaring at onscreen Curly.

"What? You told me you were on the case!" Sirius whispered fiercely. "She'll be wondering what the hell's going on!"

"Oh come on, Padfoot! I've got time! I only kissed her on Saturday night."

"What happened on Saturday night?" Peter asked, sticking his face between Sirius and James'.

"James kissed Lily," Remus said casually, still staring at Meg who was sitting next to him.

"How come I wasn't told?" Peter whined.

"Shut up Peter!" Sirius groaned, shoving Peter's head away. "The point is that Potter hasn't made another move."

"You haven't?" Meg asked, leaning towards James.

"ARGH!" James cried, earning the attention of the class. "Why must everyone always know about my personal life?"

"Is something wrong, Mr Potter?" Professor Goodall asked, looking slightly peeved.

"No, Professor, everything's just peachy over here," Sirius said quickly.

While Professor Goodall waved her hands towards the screen, motioning for the class to look back at Curly serenading Laurie, Sirius hissed at James,

"I am not going to sit here and let all my hard work go to waste while you chicken out of moving in on Lily."

"Hard work? What hard work?" Peter snorted.

"Good point," Sirius said thoughtfully, his face softening.

"Look, I would make a move but what am I meant to say to her? I'm not the master of love that I appear to be!" James said.

"Since when were _you _the master of love? I believe that I hold that particular jewel-encrusted crown," Sirius retorted.

"Seriously though, I need some help! And no bloody Black Bachelor nonsense!" James said, pointing his finger at Sirius with the last three words.

"Steady on!" Sirius said, hitting James' hand away from his face. Then suddenly, Sirius' eyes brightened.

"James, did I ever tell you about my _other _alter-ego?" Sirius said, secretively.

The other three Marauders leaned in.

"No," James breathed.

"Meet – THE LOVE DOCTOR!"

Remus, James and Peter burst into laughter.

"This is no joking matter! The love doctor dishes out legitimate love advice for a very reasonable fee! But of course there won't be any charge for you, Prongs," Sirius added, seeing the look on James' face.

"So what can you tell me? What words of wisdom from the love guru?" James asked sarcastically.

"The Love Doctor does not look kindly upon your cynical tone."

James rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry O Doctor of Love. Would you be so kind as to bestow your wisdom upon such a lowly subject of love?"

Sirius sighed, "I suppose."

Sirius thrust his hand into his bag and pulled out a book made out of a few pieces of parchment and some Spello-tape.

_**The Rules of Love **_

_**by the Love Doctor (a.k.a. The Black Bachelor/RHH)**_

"What does RHH mean?" James asked, looking at the book that Sirius had shoved into his hands. "And do you seriously carry this around with you?"

"It means Resident Hogwarts Hottie and yes I do. You never know when hopeless cases like you might need some help," Sirius said casually.

James opened up the makeshift book to the first page.

_**Da Rules**_

_Take a good look in the mirror. Are you ugly? If the answer is yes, quit while you're ahead._

_The same goes if you're wearing anything that resembles curtains – it may have worked for Maria but it don't cut it with the real world._

_Now that you've deemed yourself worthy take a good look at your love interest. If they look anything like the opposite gender, leave your glasses on and abandon ship._

_Remember that your love interest should be coming to you... not running away._

_While we're on the subject - never beg, grovel or plead. Neediness is not a good look._

James was about to read on when Professor Goodall announced the end of class and dismissed them. He stuffed the book into his bag and hurried out of the class, ignoring Sirius' toothy grin.

* * *

James stood in front of his mirror that night, Sirius' book of love rules in one hand.

_Take a good look in the mirror. Are you ugly? If the answer is yes, quit while you're ahead._

Well that was pretty obvious. James turned side-on, taking in his profile. Yep, there was no doubt about it. James Potter was one fine specimen of a man.

_The same goes if you're wearing anything that resembles curtains – it may have worked for Maria but it don't cut it with the real world._

James smiled, so far so good. He prided himself on his impeccable taste in clothing... well Sirius' impeccable taste in clothing seeing as though Sirius always let him know what looked good.

_Now that you've deemed yourself worthy take a good look at your love interest. If they look anything like the opposite gender, leave your glasses on and abandon ship._

James pitied any man who looked as feminine as Lily.

James zoned out as he thought of Lily. Lily with her silky red hair, sparkling green eyes and soft pouty lips.

He came back down to Earth and skipped forward a couple of pages in Sirius' book. He came across a section entitled:

_**Pick up Lines – Guaranteed Results (not necessarily good ones though)**_

_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?_

_Is your father a thief? Because he must have stole the stars and put them in your eyes._

_How you doin'?_

_Do you know, your hair and my pillow are perfectly colour coordinated?_

"Your hair and my pillow..." James mused aloud.

"Ahh... practicing I see," Sirius said, walking casually into the room.

"No!" James said, quickly putting the book behind his back.

"James... I can see it in the mirror!"

James blushed and tossed the book onto his bed.

"What am I meant to do?" James pleaded.

"Well most guys go for a simple 'hi'."

"I was thinking about asking her to the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Perfect!" Sirius roared, throwing his hands into the air.

"But I can't ask Lily out!"

"Oh come on! I've asked girls out thousands of times!"

"You have?" James asked uncertainly.

"Of course," Sirius said, shoving him towards the door.

* * *

James stood in front of Lily a few moments later.

She looked up at him expectantly from her book.

"I... erm... Lily... you see..."

"Yes..." Lily said, amused.

"I was thinking that... only if you wanted... not that I'm saying that I expect you don't..."

"James? Just come out with it," Lily said, her smile widening.

"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me on the next trip?"

Lily felt like she could burst. James Potter was asking her out.

"Sure," she said simply.

"Oh! Well thanks, Lily... I better... err... go... erm... yeah..." James stuttered, shocked by his good luck.

James walked back over to where Sirius was sitting.

"You've done _that _a thousand times?" James asked.

"Well..." Sirius said, "I've never done _that._"

* * *

A/N – I've now finished this chapter and exams!!! Yay! 


	8. Realisation

Chapter Eight – Realisation

A/N – I have THE biggest grin as a result of your awesome reviews!!!

And I feel very proud that this isn't like many other Lily/James stories!!! YAYNESS! And yes, the whole Snape is cute when he smiles - how disturbing is that?!

Disclaimer – J K Rowling's magical world belongs to; you guessed it, J K Rowling... incidentally.

* * *

James felt light as a kite and high as a feather... wait 

James felt light as a feather and high as a kite. Just last night, Lily Evans had agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him. HIM!

_Congratulations Mr Potter! You have won tonight's major prize of a DATE WITH LILY EVANS! Let's give him a great big round of applause, shall we?_

He restrained himself from punching a triumphant fist into the air.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Casanova himself!" Sirius exclaimed, slinging an arm around James' shoulders.

James' grin grew even wider. Yes he was a Casanova, and no he wasn't afraid to admit it. He felt invincible!

He sat down at his usual desk in the History of Magic classroom and winked at Lily when she turned around to look at him. She blushed and turned around, making James grin devilishly. But his good spirits soon dissolved when he saw Snape nod at Lily in greeting and saw Lily nod back. Her blush had now spread to the tips of her ears. James would usually found this cute but not when it had been as a result of something that SNAPE had done.

He tried to block it from his mind but suddenly everything Snape was doing was annoying to the extreme. The way he ran his lank fingers through his greasy hair. The way he tapped his quill against the desk.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

James scowled. Didn't Snivellus realise how annoying that was? Arrogant prick, thinking he could just tap his quill on the desk like that. Couldn't Lily hear that incessant tapping? Was he the only person in the room with healthy hearing?

Finally James could stand it no longer. He stood in his place and strode purposefully over to where Severus was seated. Severus looked up at James, still tapping his quill against the desk, a smirk on his face.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Stop tapping your bloody quill on your bloody desk," James said bluntly.

Severus kept tapping on his desk, his grin spreading at the look of frustration on James' face.

"And what if I don't?"

Everyone has a breaking point. And James had reached his.

James snatched the quill out of Severus' hands and snapped it in two, the green ink spilling onto his clenched hands.

Severus stood up quickly, knocking his chair over in the process. It didn't matter that the quill had been one in a cheap packet of ten. What mattered was that it had been his. And James had broken it.

"What the hell is your problem, Potter?" Severus spat, grabbing the front of James' robes.

James grabbed Severus' robes in response.

"You," he said in a low voice.

This was how Professor Binns found them.

"Snape! Potter! Explain to me why you have taken it upon yourselves to re-enact the Great Duel of 1892? Ten points off each for fighting! And DETENTION FRIDAY NIGHT!"

James growled at Severus, reluctantly letting go of his robes. Severus followed suit.

Trudging over to his desk, James' only consolation for his detention tonight was the sympathetic look that Lily gave him.

* * *

Severus watched James strut into the History of Magic classroom that Friday night. 

"You're late, Potter," he sneered, enjoying aggravating his enemy.

James struggled to ignore him, clenching his fists as he walked over to the whiteboard to read the instructions for their detention.

_Clean all the chewing gum off from underneath the desks. Including mine. No magic. Spatulas are on my desk._

_I have better things to do so I suppose I'll have to trust you to get it done._

_Professor Binns_

James groaned. This would be disgusting. He could only take comfort in the fact that Snape would be doing it too.

He almost laughed out loud at the thought of Snape getting his greasy black hair stuck in chewing gum.

He grabbed a spatula and getting down on his back, started scraping chewing gum from underneath the desks. Thankfully, James didn't have to dodge fossilised chewing gum as it fell from the desk. Binns had charmed the spatulas to 'eat' the gum as soon as it was loose.

A loud thump from the other side of the room told James that Snape had joined him in the work.

For a while only the sound of the spatulas greedily devouring the chewing gum and occasionally blowing bubbles could be heard. The worked steadily into the night until, once finished his side of the room, James returned his now burping spatula to Binns' desk. Then James, compelled by some unknown force, asked Snape something that he had been dying to for the last couple of weeks.

"Snape, do you like Lily?"

James could hear Severus' spatula clatter to the floor.

"Excuse me while I remove my foot from my mouth," James muttered, rejecting the idea of Snape actually harbouring feelings for anyone but himself and his Potions set.

So of course Snape's response was anything but expected.

"What's it to you?" he replied, walking casually up to the front desk with his spatula.

James felt like he could have exploded. Did Snape just admit to him that he liked Lily?

"WHAT'S IT TO ME?"

Severus groaned inwardly, realising his fatal mistake. Instead of sounding detached and aloof, as if he didn't care about Lily, it had come out the opposite.

"Lily Evans happens to be the bloody love of my life! And I'll be damned if I ever let a creep like you get near her!" James roared defensively.

"Maybe you're a little too late there, Potter," Severus spat, "Just remember who she chose to dance with at the Halloween Ball. All night."

How could James forget? After all, he'd been miserable the entire time, watching Lily press up against Snape.

"Just remember who she chose to snog _after _the ball," James returned.

Severus scowled at the thought of Potter pressing his lips against Lily's soft pout.

_Not that I care_ he thought desperately to himself.

"Did you honestly think that she would ever think of you as anything more than a dance partner?" James sneered, desperate to cause Severus as much pain as possible.

They both whipped out their wands at the same time and the air around them seemed to darken.

"Ah! Mr Potter! Mr Snape! All done I see! Well then, you maggots, get out of my classroom!" Professor Binns grumbled, sweeping right past the irate boys.

James hesitantly lowered his wand as Severus did before pushing past him to get to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Severus collapsed onto his dark green bedspread. He grimaced as he felt the sharp edges of a book dig into his back. He pulled the book out from under him to find it was his Muggle Studies textbook. Remembering he had homework, he flicked to the right page and groaned upon reading the title. 

_Friends or Friendlier? Take this quiz to find out! (Inspiration drawn from a Muggle magazine!)_

Getting a quill from his bedside table, Severus resigned himself to his disgustingly sappy homework.

**_1.You're going out with some friends when you see your 'special friend'. You:_**

**_a. Take a detour to avoid them._**

**_b. Wave._**

**_c. Blow your friends off to talk to them._**

_If I were going out with some fellow Slytherins, and I saw... say... Lily for example, I wouldn't avoid her. And just a wave would seem kinda rude. I'd talk to her... not that I'd totally abandon my friends or anything... I guess it'd be c._

_**2. The same 'friend' is going through a tough time. Do you:**_

_**a. Leave your Mother to comfort them and get on with what you're doing.**_

_**b. Hand them a box of tissues.**_

_**c. Buy them chocolates, pick flowers, full on pamper them and still think they're gorgeous even though they've got bloodshot eyes and snot running from their nose.**_

_Well, if, for example, Lily were going through a tough time, I wouldn't leave her with my mother; I wouldn't even leave Potter in the same room as my mother. I couldn't just giver her tissues. Better be c then,_ Severus thought grudgingly, circling c.

**_3. Your 'friend' lends you their broomstick for the day. To show your appreciation you:_**

**_a. Give it back._**

**_b. Wipe the grass stain off it._**

**_c. Clean it for them, say thanks and give them flowers as well._**

_Hmm... well if Lily were to lend me her broomstick... if she owned oneâ€ I couldn't just give it back! And I guess it would be better to say thanks rather than just wipe off a grass stain. Better be 'c' again._

**_4. Your 'friend' is all dressed up for a special occasion. You feel:_**

**_a. Nauseous. Nobody should be seen in that shade of green._**

**_b. Nothing._**

**_c. Butterflies in your stomach. No wait, more like elephants jumping up and down._ **

Severus thought of when he'd seen Lily dressed up in the 50's get-up at the ball. There had definitely been elephants stomping in his stomach that night.

_Guess its c once more._

As Severus circled c on the last question of the quiz, the ink on the page swirled around before settling into new words.

Bright pink flashing love hearts surrounded the words that were now on the page and _All You Need is Love_ by the Muggle band The Beatles was blaring from the book.

_**Congratulations, YOU ARE IN LOVE! It appears your 'special friend' is much more special than you imagined. Don't let your love go to waste! Ignore those stomping elephants in your stomach and let them know how you feel!**_

Severus shut the book irritably. How on earth could a book know how he felt about Lily? It had only asked four questions for goodness sake!

And yet there was something he felt for Lily. Some affection that made him want to be with her, hear her yell at Potter, and look into her dazzling green eyes.

Oh God.

He was in love with the Mudblood.

* * *

A/N – HA! I love the fact that even when Sev is realising his feelings for Lily, he still thinks of her as the Mudblood. Poor, twisted Snape. 

Hey, what do you guys think of instead of an epilogue (which would be bloody pointless), I write out all of Sirius' rule book? Let me know.


	9. What Are Friends For?

* * *

Chapter Nine – What Are Friends For? 

A/N – Ok! Done deal! Sirius' book will be the final posting for this story!

Yeah Binns is WAAAAY OOC but I don't really care. Ok well I do but... what is done is done!

I just donated blood for the second time!!! So you must forgive me if this chapter is a little below par – it was probably due to blood loss!

ARGH! Someone's mobile phone keeps ringing to the tune of 'Toxic' by Britney Spears. THE MADNESS!

Disclaimer – Can't touch this... (ner neh ner neh... ner neh ner neh)... Want to know why? Because of my disclaimer! I don't own anything you may recognise here! (ner neh ner neh... ner neh ner neh).

Good old MC Hammer.

Oh and the following lines are lyrics from _Scar _by _Missy Higgins. _Trust me, they are relevant to this chapter. I think! He he he.

* * *

_A triangle trying to squeeze through a circle_

_He tried to cut me so I'd fit._

* * *

_Several weeks later..._

Lily woke up to the sound of her alarm clock singing the New Zealand National Anthem (well that's what it said it was singing) and groaned loudly. Resisting the urge to thump her clock into silence, she turned it off, groping blindly with her eyes closed. What on earth had possessed her to set her alarm to this ungodly hour?

Lily's scowl turned into a mile as she lazily stretched. Her calendar read Saturday the 21st of November – Hogsmeade Day.

She stood up scratching her head through her masse of knotted red hair and headed to the chair where her pre-selected outfit for the day was neatly laid out.

She had planned on wearing fitted bell-bottom jeans and an equally fitted long-sleeved button up shirt with a long, peaked collar. It tapered in at the sides, and Lily tucked it in neatly, as was the style (A/N – Go 70's fashion!). It was a deep green that emphasised her eyes and complimented her hair. No mean feat for a girl of her colouring. She put a thick matching ribbon around her head, fastening it at the base of her neck, letting her hair flow down her back.

Lily grabbed her purse and a black robe to block out the cold. She bounded down the stairs, eager to meet up with James. She knew that she still had half an hour before they were meant to meet but she was like a child at Christmas.

And there he was. Her present.

Shaking thoughts out of her mind about unwrapping James the Christmas Present, she walked casually over to where he was playing Exploding Snap with Sirius, who was wearing...

A turtleneck?

* * *

James' eyes flickered over to Lily as she walked over to them. She looked so calm and collected – everything he was not. Of course, not that he would admit that to anyone. He was a Gryffindor and as such he had nerves of steel. Funny how at the moment his nerves felt more like jelly. Not even steel-coloured jelly. Just jelly. Probably pink and not properly set so that it was even more pathetic.

(A/N – BLOOD LOSS BLOOD LOSS BLOOD LOSS)

He could feel the couch he was sitting on shift beneath him as Lily sat down. Thankfully he was spared the effort of saying something witty and charming in greeting as Lily obviously had other things on her mind.

"Embarrassed are we?" she said, touching the edge of Sirius' black, fitted turtleneck.

"Not at all!" Sirius declared cheerfully, pulling down his jumper down to reveal a large hickey. "The only reason I'm wearing this thing is because Remus gave me a lecture on common decency... he mentioned something about everyone not wanting to know about the physical side of my love life."

"Oh, I don't know about that! Half the student population would love to know what you get up to!" Lily said cheekily.

"My point exactly!" Sirius cried.

"So who had the honour this time Sirius?" Lily asked, silently agreeing with Remus.

"I think her name's Georgina... Anyway she's a Hufflepuff," Sirius said coolly.

"What happened to Imogen?" Lily cried.

"Imogen? Oh, we both came to the conclusion that when it came to dating each other going steady had no appeal compared to the thrill of the chase. Besides, she has her eye on some Slytherin and the Black Bachelor can swing once again!"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all I don't think you've ever been on a third date."

"I'm not really boyfriend material," Sirius said casually, flashing a grin at a group of first-years girls who nearly fainted with excitement.

"Right," said Lily. "Hi James!"

James, not expecting his friends' deep and meaningful to be over just yet, accidentally dropped his card on top of the card pyramid being built. Miraculously the cards didn't blow up in his face, which might have singed his neat black eyebrows – the pride and joy of his face.

After making sure that the cards were definitely not going to explode, James turned to Lily, a smile in place.

"Hey Lil, you all set for today?"

Lily desperately hoped that he couldn't hear her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

"Yep, sure am!" she replied, smiling back at James.

This was going to be the best day of her life.

* * *

This was turning out to be one of the most boring days of Lily's life.

First, James had agreed to hang out with Sirius and his entourage all day.

Without consulting Lily, by the way.

Then she had developed a headache from all the giggling that Anna, Alice and Angela were doing.

Lily supposed that Sirius must have built up a tolerance after all these years.

Then they had done nothing but walk up and down the main street, occasionally going in to a shop briefly and walking straight back out again.

The only good thing that was happening so far was that James was holding Lily's hand. But she couldn't decide whether or not to read anything into it considering Sirius was doing much more than holding hands with the three A's. Maybe that was just what guys like them did. Maybe holding hands was the equivalent of being polite for normal people.

Not that Sirius was being very polite to the three A's.

"Oi, Alex."

"It's Alice (giggle, giggle)."

"That's right, sorry Alison, could you loosen my tie for me? Thanks babe."

They were at his beck and call. And apparently they didn't mind that he couldn't remember their names to save his life. Or, if he did remember one of their names, it was directed at the wrong blonde.

(A/N – Sorry if this is offensive! Not all blondes are ditzy! In fact, I'm a brunette and I can be incredibly ditzy. Though you've got to admit that Jessica Simpson isn't doing anything for blonde stereotypes, hilarious though she may be.)

Then came the highlight of Lily's day.

"Oh gosh! I just had the BEST idea!" gushed Blonde Number One.

"Oh wow! Do tell!" pleaded Blonde Number Two.

"Well," said Blonde Number One, "Over there is that icky Severus Snape and I thought it would be so so funny if we were to play a little trick on him!"

"Gee! You are super bad, Alice!" breathed Blonde Number Three.

"Oh stop it!" giggled Blonde Number One, now identified as Super Bad Alice.

Sirius and James laughed, their eyes glinting with the prospect of playing pranks on Snape.

"Come on, Lily!" James urged, pulling Lily towards the hiding spot that Blonde Number Three had found.

Lily breathed in deep, not believing what she was about to do.

"No."

James blinked, not believing his ears.

"What do you mean 'no'? This is Snape we're talking about!"

Lily pulled her hand out of James'.

"James," she began, "I'm not the kind of girl that giggles or acts dumb and I'm especially not the kind of girl that plays pranks on unsuspecting people."

"But Lily, this is _Snape._"

"I heard you the first time!" said Lily loudly, surprising both herself and James.

Sirius, who had heard Lily's raised voice, poked his head from behind the hiding spot – a rather large pine tree.

"Come on Potter, no time to lose!" he whispered loudly.

"James, don't force me to do this. I'm not the kind of girl that will play along with anything you want to do, regardless of the consequences. Yes I know it's Snape, but perhaps you need to look past that."

"Lily, think of all the stuff he has done to you over the years!" James protested.

But instead of replying, Lily just walked past James and pulled Severus up from the bench he was sitting at.

"What are you doing?" Severus hissed, trying to wiggle out of Lily's reach.

But he obviously didn't know how strong Lily could get when she was pissed.

And boy, was she pissed.

"Trying to get you away from whatever prank Sirius and James have planned," she replied, still pulling him quickly towards Hogwarts.

"Why are you helping me? Shouldn't you be helping Black and Hubby-to-be?" Severus asked.

Lily let go of Severus and whipped around to face him.

"Look, I just saved your arse from whatever humiliating joke those guys had planned, the least you can do is say thank you!" she yelled.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

They had walked a few steps before Lily said,

"What are friends for?"

* * *

A/N – Friendship has blossomed! But will it turn into something more? Find out next time on:

Caught In The Middle!

(Cheesy _Days of our Lives _music comes on)

(Glamour shots of Lily and Severus come onto screen)

Mwa ha ha! Ok now if you feel up to it, review because it will help me grow more blood... well you know what I mean!


	10. Set Seating

Chapter Ten – Set Seating

A/N – Sorry! I have been in New Zealand for the last ten days! Hot Kiwis (as in New Zealand boys – not the species of bird) Tikis Snow Fun For Me!

Disclaimer – Nothing you may recognise here belongs to me! This includes J K's awesome characters, Nicholas Nickleby (I wish) and Anita's words of wisdom!

* * *

Lily sneaked a quick glance in James' direction from underneath her copy of _Nicholas Nickleby. _

James was sitting by the fire with Sirius, Remus and Peter, laughing at some private joke. A frown creased her forehead and even though Lily could tell Meg knew what the cause of it was; she couldn't bring herself to smile.

Ever since that fateful Hogsmeade visit when she had refused to play along with the prank on Severus, James had been practically ignoring her. It had been ages, and he didn't show any signs of breaking the silence. At first, Lily had tried to apologise to him, but then it had hit her.

She hadn't done anything wrong. So why on Earth should she be the one to apologise? He was the one being an insufferable git!

So, living up to her stubborn reputation, she had said nothing to James either. But that didn't mean she couldn't stare at him every once in a while, right?

Right?

As long James didn't notice, it was fine by Lily. Ignoring Meg's look of exasperation, Lily continued to stare at James. Even though she hadn't done anything wrong, and she did value the friendship that had sprung up between Severus and herself, she still wished he would just walk over and kiss her again like he had the night of the ball.

She still daydreamed constantly about that night.

Meg's voice broke through Lily's current daydream where James' armour hadn't broken up the kiss.

"Lily, are you coming to class? Lily? LILY!" Meg cried, snapping her fingers in front of Lily's face.

Lily jumped at the sudden noise and leaping to her feet, hurried after Meg, books in hand.

They got to the Muggle Studies classroom just in time, to find that James and co. had used some shortcut to get there before them. After quickly taking their seats, Professor Goodall started with her announcement.

"As part of our unit this semester, I have decided to host a Movie Night where we will view several Muggle romance movies. This will take place this Friday night. Snacks will be provided and uniform is not compulsory. Now that's out of the way, open your books to page 173..."

Lily smiled to herself. Trust Professor Goodall to find a way to make movie-watching part of the curriculum.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, Professor!" Sirius called from the back of the classroom.

Professor Goodall sighed deeply before turning to face Sirius.

"Yes Mister Black?"

"Will we be viewing these movies in darkness, by any small chance?" Sirius said, a grin spread across his face.

Professor Goodall nodded curtly.

"Splendid," said Sirius, thinking of all the things he could get up to in dark corners.

* * *

To Lily, the week passed by in a blur and before she knew it was Friday afternoon and she had less than an hour until the Movie Night started. She carefully brushed her soft red hair into a loose ponytail and changed into a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Looking quickly down at her watch, she cursed under her breath before rushing out of the room, down the stairs, into the common room...

And right into James Potter.

"Sorry," she said, blushing. She was unsure of what his reaction might be. Anger? Indifference?

"It's ok, Lil. No biggie," he replied, smiling softly at her.

She felt so relieved Lily thought she might burst. HE WAS FINALLY TALKING TO HER!

"Look Lily, about that day at Hogsmeade..."

Lily took a deep breath, not sure of what to expect.

"I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk... I – "

Lily placed a hand on James' shoulder to stop him.

"James, it's fine! Friends?"

And even though both of them wanted more, they shook on it.

They walked down to the Muggle Studies classroom together, making small talk to fill the silence. When they got there, they found a screen stretched over one wall and a number of beanbags with individual nametags facing it.

"Set seating eh?" James muttered.

Lily felt a sudden feeling of panic. She desperately hoped she wouldn't have to sit next to any of the Three A's, who were in this class. But she needn't have worried as she soon found she was sitting in an orange beanbag right next to James... with Severus on the other side.

Oh boy.

She sat down and settled in, her uneasiness increasing as the two said boys took their places next to her and the lights began to dim...

The first movie they watched was Casablanca. Lily struggled to hold back the tears as the movie progressed. And here was she thinking love stories were meant to end happily ever after.

"Of all the gin joints in the world she had to walk into mine."

_Thanks for giving me puffy eyes Professor Goodall_, Lily thought miserably.

In one particularly heart stopping moment, Lily took in a deep shaky breath. Her hands gripped the beanbag on either side of her but her emotions soon turned to surprise when she felt two different hands, one cold and one warm, cover her own. Her eyes flickered over to James who was looking at her with a slight smile on his face, his arm outstretched to cover Lily's hand.

Then she dared a glance in Severus' direction. His face was full of worry at her emotional reaction to the movie and his hand grasped her own as if expecting her to break down at any moment. But with her gaze upon his face, he appeared to suddenly remember what he was doing, and who with. He quickly withdrew his hand and snapped his head back to face the screen.

At the same time, James patted Lily's hand gently before withdrawing also.

Turning her attention back to the screen she noticed that the next movie had come on. West Side Story had always been one of her favourites and she found herself miming the words of the songs. It was in the middle of Anita's song to Maria that Lily's thoughts returned to Severus.

Severus was a suspected Death Eater. Of course she had always heard about it but she never liked to assume things on hearsay. But now she heard Anita's words and wondered if they applied to her friendship with Severus.

A boy who kills cannot love 

_A boy who kills has no heart_

If Severus was a Death Eater, that meant he killed. Was Severus incapable of love? But she had no proof he was a Death Eater. Therefore, she had no proof he had ever killed anything. Besides that, Lily had seen Severus' heart at work when he was with her. Sure, he wasn't all sunshine and rainbows but he had come a long way from the brooding grease beetle she used to know.

_Evans, you have yourself worked up over nothing._

Reaching for a packet of lollies nearby, Lily got comfortable for the last movie of the night. It was Sabrina. She watched awkward, shy Sabrina fawn over the highly attractive and suave David.

It was kind of like Lily's feelings for James.

Then Sabrina went to France, got a makeover and grew up and when she returned, David finally noticed her.

Well, James _had_ finally noticed Lily this year.

But then Linus, David's brooding and serious older brother, entered Sabrina's life.

_Severus is exactly like Linus_, Lily thought to herself.

Lily was pretty sure she had the whole movie sussed out. Surely Sabrina would get what she had wanted all along – David. Linus' presence was merely something to keep the story interesting.

But then Sabrina ended up with Linus.

There had to be a mistake. Was there more to the movie? But the rolling credits confirmed Lily's fears. Sabrina had ended up with Linus. So did that mean she would end up with Severus? Was she falling for Severus? Why was it that she had stood up for him like that in Hogsmeade? After all, even friends play pranks on each other.

No. There was nothing more. She was just worried about him – Lily knew the extent of Sirius' mischief and despite their innocent faces, the Three A's could easily become malicious... especially Bad Alice.

All the same, as soon as the credits had rolled and the lights had come back on, Lily walked out of the room as quickly as she could. She couldn't face Severus or James at that moment.

Not when she had so many doubts in her mind.

* * *

A/N – Ok so I don't really like this chapter all that much.

But oh well! At least it's out!!!


	11. Bah Humbug

Chapter Eleven – Bah Humbug

A/N – Was Voldemort even around when they were at school?

Disclaimer – Don't have a receipt for any of this... I think therefore I don't own any of it.

* * *

Lily lay in her bed, staring up at the canopy. It was Saturday morning and yet she couldn't summon up enough enthusiasm to get out of bed. Turning over to look at the red parcel on her bedside table she sighed deeply, remembering her task.

It didn't seem as good an idea in the morning as it had last night when she had sent for it.

Pulling on clothes, Lily dragged a hairbrush through her hair and grabbed the package, running to where the students departing for Christmas were gathered. She quickly picked Severus out in the crowd, slouched up against a wall. Lily hurried over to him, clutching the parcel behind her back.

"Have a good Christmas Severus," Lily said, not waiting for him to respond before shoving the parcel into his arms.

His eyebrow arched in surprise. Taking the parcel hesitantly he looked at it as if it were a bomb ready to go off.

"What's this?" Severus asked.

"A present," said Lily.

"I can see THAT, but why?"

Lily squirmed slightly. She didn't exactly know what had possessed her to buy a present for him.

"Because it's Christmas?" she half-asked.

Severus sighed deeply. He hadn't expected this.

"But I didn't get you anything," he said, slightly embarrassed.

"I know," Lily said simply. "Merry Christmas Severus."

And with that, Lily stood on her tiptoes and kissed Severus on the cheek. Then, turning swiftly on her heel, she strode out of the room.

Needless to say, they were both in a state of shock at Lily's actions.

* * *

On the train, Severus unwrapped Lily's present. It was book entitled _Ancient Potions: The Good, the Bad and the Ugly._ He smiled. Lily knew him well.

A sharp tapping from the window of his compartment diverted Severus' attention. He took the letter from the owl at the window and sat back down to read it.

_Severus_

_Everything is prepared for the initiation. Finally you will become what you were born to be._

It wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. Severus could tell from the bold writing that it was from his father. It was only a short letter, but his father had never been one to elaborate.

_The initiation... become what you were born to be..._

So it was finally going to happen. His Death Eater initiation, and apparently his father thought he was born to be an evil minion.

_"It's the beginning of a Magical Revolution. With Lord Voldemort the driving force behind it. And the Snape family will be right there alongside him."_

Severus could still remember his father's words the very first time he had talked of Voldemort. And now he was beginning to see the sense in it. Besides, who was he to go against his father's wishes? Severus would become a Death Eater. Nothing to it.

He was shoving the letter in his robe pocket when he caught sight of the book that Lily had given him.

Lily the Mudblood.

Lily his friend.

He would keep the book for now. As to their friendship, it was not looking good.

* * *

The days leading up to Christmas passed by in a blur of laughter, food and bright green wrapping paper for Lily. She was excited to see that James had stayed for the holidays and took every opportunity to talk to him. She laughed so much in his presence that talking with other people seemed boring in comparison.

Lily woke up on Christmas morning to find a neat little stack of presents at the base of her bed. After wishing Meg a 'Merry Christmas', she got down to unwrapping presents. She received presents from her family (none from her sister Petunia, but what did she expect?) and from her friends but there was one present that intrigued her. It was from an anonymous sender and when Lily opened it she found a gold necklace inside. It was a long, fine, gold chain with a red and gold lion pendant on the end.

Mesmerised, Lily put it on. She wondered who would send her such a gift. Perhaps that rich kid from Hufflepuff. He seemed the type to throw his money around and he was forever cracking onto girls.

It seemed like the most likely option.

Lily just hoped she would be able to get away date-free without having to give up the necklace.

"You coming down to breakfast, Lily?" Meg asked, already fully dressed.

"I'll meet you down there – I still have to change," said Lily, gesturing towards her pyjamas.

Lily took her time getting dressed, looking at the necklace as often as possible. Then after braiding her hair, Lily walked slowly out of her room. Then, seized by some unknown desire to join Broadway, she started tap dancing down the staircase, finally sliding down the banister and straight into...

"James!" Lily cried out in surprise, looking at the boy sprawled out in front of her.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you coming!"

James laughed softly, pulling himself off the ground.

"It's ok Lil, I know you don't have a violent bone in your body!"

They stood next to each other in silence until James said softly,

"Look, mistletoe."

Lily turned to look at James, who was looking at her in turn. They drifted slowly towards one another, James leaning down slightly. Their lips were just about to touch when Sirius came bounding down the stairs and pushed them both out of the way. He wore a huge wreath around his neck and seemed oblivious to what had been about to happen.

"We should probably get down to breakfast then," Lily said softly, not looking at James.

He nodded slowly and they walked down to breakfast in silence.

* * *

Later that night after dinner as they walked towards Gryffindor Tower, James and Lily were laughing about some private joke he had told. They were so oblivious to their surroundings that it took the Fat Lady 5 minutes to get the password out of them. They continued talking until they reached the bottom of their respective staircases, where they had almost kissed that morning.

"Merry Christmas, James," Lily said, hugging him.

"Merry Christmas Lil," James replied, hugging her back.

He looked up as they broke away.

"Someone moved the mistletoe," he said, failing to hide the disappointment in his voice.

James looked down at Lily's face.

"Screw the mistletoe," he breathed.

And with that, he kissed her soundly on the mouth.

Lily, once she had recovered from her shock, was about to kiss him back when he drew back.

It had only been a short, innocent kiss but Lily could feel tingles throughout her body.

"Night Lily," James said, a stupid grin (and Lily's lipgloss) on his face.

"Night James," she replied, walking up the stairs to her room.

And in the morning, when she woke up, she could scarcely believe it had happened a second time.

* * *

A/N – Ok so obviously these last two chapters had to be serious(ish) but I can guarantee that the next chapter will be back to the stupid ranting that I usually come out with!!!


	12. Macho Man

Chapter Twelve – Macho Man

A/N – Sigh. I have just returned back to school after a blissful holiday that went too fast for my liking. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who just returned back to school and is sick of it already.

Disclaimer – (Yawns) This disclaimer is such a tiresome affair. Not mine, never will be.

By the way, Edward Norton has been inserted for my friend's sake as a favour. If you have any suggestions or anything you find privately hilarious that you want to see in the remaining chapters – just ask! I'm always up for a little bit of extra nonsense.

* * *

James surveyed the scene before him. Everyone had returned from Christmas holidays, and the Great Hall was once more filled with noise.

Ahh... blissful noise.

He could see Sirius making fun of Peter and Remus trying to put an end to it in front of him. And he could hear Lily laughing at some joke a handsome Hufflepuff had made. How James loved her laugh, so natural, so...

Wait a minute. Some Hufflepuff was scamming on his territory?

Yes that's right. James' territory. Although Lily wasn't yet aware of the fact, she was now officially James'.

Kinda.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Some cocky brute was trying to get into Lily's good books.

_Not while I'm around, pal._

He slid down next to Lily, laughing loudly to get attention and draping his arm over her in a possessive way.

"Hi I'm James Potter, Lily's BOYFRIEND!" James said loudly, holding out his hand to the sandy-haired Hufflepuff.

Lily felt a little flutter in her heart at these words, regardless of how annoyed she was at James for interrupting her conversation.

The boy raised an eyebrow, clearly amused and shook James' hand.

"Hi, I'm Edward Norton, Lily's EX-BOYFRIEND."

Lily winced. She hardly thought that one date in fifth-year made him her ex-boyfriend. And even though they were just good friends she doubted that James would see it that way.

James put on a fake laugh.

"Oh reaaaaally?"

Desperate to break the tension, Lily spoke.

"Edward and I were just discussing rugby."

The blank look on James' face told Lily that he was clearly uneducated on the Muggle sport.

"Rugby Union," Edward said slowly, as if speaking to a child, "It's a pretty brutal game though, probably why you've never gotten involved."

Lily could practically see the testosterone flowing through James' veins.

"Not until now," James muttered.

"Is that a challenge, Potter?" Edward asked, standing up to tower over James.

James stood up also to stare Edward in the eye.

"Yes I do believe it is."

Edward smirked.

"Excellent. This weekend. On the Quidditch pitch. I'll be the captain of one team, you the captain of the other. We organise our own players."

"Well this shouldn't be too difficult," James said to Lily as Edward walked off.

Lily groaned. Clearly, James had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Two days later Lily stood in front of James' "team", her mouth hanging open in shock.

"This is all you have?" she asked, gesturing towards the group of boys in front of her.

They were in the Muggle Studies classroom, having asked Professor Goodall if they could use is to meet and James had just presented his team to Lily.

"What do you mean 'all'? Fifteen's plenty!" James said defensively.

"James," Lily sighed exasperated, "Fifteen players go on the field and then you need a further six reserves! If you play with no reserves, you leave no room for someone to get injured!"

"Get injured? Hold on just a second! No one said anything about getting injured!" Peter protested.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Shuddup Peter! Lily, just put on the tape!" Sirius cried.

Lily slid the borrowed rugby video into the VCR and sat down next to James.

An image came onto the screen of a green field and two teams facing each other. One was clad in white and red, the other in green and yellow.

"England vs. Australia," Lily whispered to James.

The boys sat in disbelief as they watched the players violently tackle each other, with nothing but their jerseys to break their fall. The entire room winced at the sight of a scrum, no one except Lily having seen one before. It had turned out that all the boys James could recruit were born in the Wizarding World. Edward, one step ahead of him, had recruited all the Muggle-borns he could find that could play rugby.

"I can't believe I agreed to play rugby! Look at how brutal it is!" Peter whined once again.

Sensing the uneasiness of his team, James spoke up.

"You know what? I don't know what the big deal is. I'm man enough to play this sport."

"James, you're not even man enough to not wince at the sight of a tackle," said a voice at the door.

Jeremiah Jacobs stood at the door, a smirk on his face.

"Get out of here, Jacobs!" Sirius heckled from the back row.

"Look I'm just here to help! You need someone to teach you how to play rugby, and I need to find a way to get back at Norton."

"Edward? What did he do to you?" Remus asked casually.

"My girlfriend left me for him. Said something about preferring blondes..." Jeremiah said, looking into the distance.

James looked up at Jeremiah warily, but it was Lily who spoke first.

"Finally I get some help around here!" she said, clearly relieved.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jeremiah said coolly.

"Well then, no time to lose!" Lily exclaimed. "Everybody outside! Your first training session has just begun!"

She waited for everyone to leave the room and was just about to lock up the room when she saw Peter crawling along on the floor as if looking for something.

"Peter? Hurry up I need to lock up."

"Just a minute Lily, I'm looking for my man bag."

(A/N – Sorry... couldn't resist.)

* * *

The next few days passed in a flurry of heavy training under the careful watch of Jeremiah. It turned out that once they had grasped the basics, many of them weren't as bad as originally anticipated. James found that his experience as a Chaser worked to his advantage when it came to handling the football.

However, despite the steady progress they had made, the game came up too soon for comfort and James' team soon found out just what they were up against. Half an hour prior to the game, they walked out onto the Quidditch pitch, which had been temporarily marked out as a rugby field with transfigured goal hoops made into goal posts.

And there was Edward Norton's team, warming up with a particularly complex drill. Swallowing the huge lump in his throat, James ordered his team to do a few laps before forming a huddle. Lily and Jeremiah joined them.

"Ok lads, remember your training. And try not to cry too much," Jeremiah said, looking pointedly at Peter.

"What a speech," Sirius muttered as Jeremiah strode over to join the crowd that had gathered.

Lily pulled James aside to talk to him.

"James, they're going to kill you!" she said worriedly.

"Lily, don't worry about me! I'll just run around and stay away from the ball!" James said casually.

"Fine. Just stay away from that guy," she said, pointing to a massive sixth year on Edward's team. "And that guy, and that one – oh my gosh! They're all huge!"

"They don't look any bigger than me..." James said uncertainly.

A whistle sounded to signify that the players should take the field.

James gave Lily a nervous thumbs-up and ran onto the field.

Lily walked to the sideline and was surprised when Severus joined her.

"Severus? I didn't expect you to be here. You do realise that rugby is a _Muggle_ game don't you?" Lily asked innocently.

"I'm not here to watch a bunch of boys in short shorts run around pouncing on each other, Evans. I came here to speak to you," he said sharply.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Talk to me eh? What about?"

"First of all, thank you for the book. It has several useful potions that could assist me in revenge."

Lily frowned. Three guesses whom that could be directed at.

"And second of all..."

Severus stopped speaking as the Three A's came running past them, clad in cheerleading outfits. Alice had 'SI' on her top, Anna had 'RI' on hers and, not surprisingly, Angela has 'US' on hers. However in their present formation they spelled 'USSIRI'.

"Perhaps we'd best speak in a more private location," Severus said, thrown off by the enthusiasm shown by Sirius' private cheerleading squad.

"Well it'll have to be some other time because I have to stay and watch this... being the assistant coach and all," Lily added hurriedly, seeing the look on Severus' face.

"Fine."

And with that he was gone, his black cloak billowing out behind him.

Lily turned her attention back to the game, immediately wincing at the sight of the scoreboard.

They were getting killed. It wasn't five minutes into the game and already Edward's team had scored. Twice.

By half time their situation hadn't improved.

"Did you see me? I wasn't half bad!" said James to Lily as he limped over, covered in mud.

"You do realise there's more of this, don't you?" she said tentatively.

The team whimpered in union.

Lily looked back over at the scoreboard.

52-0

It would take a miracle.

"James... I think I might know what could help you... Edward has a weak ankle... And... Liam's got bad knees! One swift kick and they'll both go down for good!" Lily said eagerly.

"But I'm on your team!" Liam whined.

"Oops... sorry," said Lily sheepishly.

"Ok! Let's go team!" yelled James before running back onto the field.

Lily watched them go and hoped for the miracle that might get them a try.

And it came.

At the end of the second half James broke through the other team's defences and was making steady progress to the try line when he felt a pair of arms grab him around the legs. Desperately he threw the ball to Liam who started to run but only got a few steps before his knees collapsed. In a last ditch effort to kept the play running, Liam threw the ball over to Remus who ran like a madman to the try line. He was a step away from scoring when he felt two sets of arms come around his waist. Remus lunged for the try line and stretched his arm out to get the ball over.

The whistle sounded.

They had scored a try.

Jumping around like lunatics, the team clapped each other on the back, swarmed around Remus.

After failing to convert the try, James' team ran around with renewed enthusiasm.

Then the whistle sounded once more to signify full time.

And even though they had lost the game 93-5, they came off the field grinning.

"You really enjoyed yourself didn't you?" Lily asked James, handing him his water bottle.

"Are you kidding? I made a guy twice my size cry. I haven't done that since I was five and set fire to my dad's broomstick!" James laughed.

"I think you've got concussion."

"It was worth it," James replied, looking at the jealousy on Edward's face as James talked to Lily.

"It was worth it," he repeated, looking down at Lily.

* * *

A/N – Awww! Lily's worth a concussion!

Just so you know, this chapter was heavily influenced by a particular episode of Friends where Ross agrees to play rugby in the park. HILARIOUS!


	13. The Best Thing She Ever Did

Chapter Thirteen – The Best Thing She Ever Did

A/N – I am so so so so so sorry! I do have legitimate excuses but I don't want to sound like I'm complaining about my life. So yes. LAST CHAPTER! SIRIUS' BOOK TO COME!

Disclaimer – Not mine, yada yada yada.

* * *

Lily excused herself from the party in the Gryffindor common room to fetch more ice for James. Half of them were celebrating the victory of Edward's team, the other half were celebrating Remus' try, oblivious to the fact that they had lost.

She was almost at the kitchens when she felt a strong pair of hands grab her arms from behind and pull her back.

"Silencio," a familiar voice said, silencing Lily's screams.

She struggled against her captor until the voice said,

"Merlin! It's just me, Evans!"

The hands spun her around and Lily's eyes widened as she recognised the man standing in front of her.

Severus Snape.

"Promise not to yell if I take the spell off you?" he asked.

Lily nodded slowly.

As soon as Severus had let go of her, Lily hit him with all the force she could muster.

Severus swore loudly, holding his hand to his now red cheek.

"Fine. If that's the way you're going to play," he muttered, grabbing Lily once again.

He dragged her to an empty classroom and sat her down.

"I can't be seen with you," he mumbled.

"What? Stop joking Severus it's not funny," Lily said, unamused.

"Joking? You think this is all a big joke?" he hissed.

He loomed over her imposingly, a look of anger on his face.

"I fail to see what is so funny."

"Woah, Severus! Calm down! What's wrong?" Lily said.

He ran a hand through his black hair.

"Let's just say that I've changed…"

Lily took in a deep breath.

"When did you get the Mark?"

A look of surprise came over Severus' face but soon changed to one of annoyance.

"I'm that easy to read am I?" he asked.

"Oh come on Severus, you can't give me the "I've changed speech" and a pout and then expect me to not assume the worst! Besides, there's been rumours for months."

Severus rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark, the black tattoo a sharp contrast against his pale skin.

"I just think that know that I am… this, it would be better for me to stay away from certain types of people."

Lily looked down at her hands.

"People like me?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Severus looked down at her, a flash of gold catching his eye. And although the Gryffindor lion hanging from Lily's neck seemed to be warning him not to do it, he ignored it…

Severus stood up, his chair scraping against the floor, grasped Lily by the shoulders…

And kissed her…

* * *

James stalked down the corridors. Lily had been gone way too long for his liking. Sure, he hadn't noticed until a few minutes ago but hey, it was easy to get distracted with the Hayes twins dancing on the table.

He turned the corner heading towards the kitchen when he heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor in one of the classrooms. He quickly headed towards the door and opened it just in time to see Severus and Lily…

Kissing.

"Funny. I don't see any ice around here Lily," James said, his voice hard.

Lily broke away from Severus, her eyes wide.

"James, this isn't what it looks like," she said desperately.

"Oh yeah? Well to me it looks like you were kissing Snivellus in an empty classroom. Or was that just an unorthodox way of applying lipstick?"

"James – "

"Forget it Lily, you've obviously made up your mind here. I hope you're so happy together," he said sarcastically.

He turned on his heel and strode out of the classroom.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Severus said, breaking the uneasy silence.

"No, you shouldn't have!" she cried, rushing out of the classroom.

* * *

Lily shovelled another mouthful of choc-chip cookie dough ice cream into her mouth.

"And you haven't spoken to either of them since?" Meg asked, sitting opposite Lily on her bed.

"Nope," Lily sniffled, wiping her nose on her pyjama sleeve.

"But it's been a WEEK!"

"So?" Lily mumbled.

"So? SO? Do you want to stay caught in the middle all your life? Do you want to end up an old spinster with CATS?" Meg cried.

"No."

"Well this is just stupid! You HAVE to say something to James!"

"MEG! USE HIS CODE NAME PLEASE!"

"Sorry," Meg cringed. "You have to say something to _Gryffindor Prince._"

"Oh as if the Gryff Prince would listen to a word I say!" Lily said, spooning more ice cream into her mouth.

"That's it," Meg cried, wrestling the ice cream away from Lily. "You are going to get cleaned up right now and go tell him what happened and how you feel."

"How I feel?" Lily mumbled through the large chunk of cookie dough still in her mouth.

"As in – Gryff Prince I'm hopelessly in love with you and want to snog you until we both develop pash rash oh and the Slytherin Slimeball doesn't mean anything to me."

"I would protest about Severus' code name but I'm too depressed to," Lily said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Lily sighed deeply before allowing herself to be dragged to the bathroom by Meg.

* * *

James dismounted his broom, feeling better after having flown for over an hour. He had been doing so every night since discovering Severus and Lily kissing.

His face darkened at the thought.

He started walking off the field when a voice to his left startled him.

"She loves you."

"Merlin, Snape, you really do have the whole "Man of the Shadows" thing going on don't you?" James said, annoyed at being taken by surprise.

"Did you hear what I said? She loves you! She chose you!" Severus said.

"What do you mean, she 'chose' me?"

"Why else would she still wear your necklace? And don't deny it's yours, you flaunt it enough to us Slytherins. Oh and Potter, a Gryffindor lion? How bloody sentimental," Severus said.

"Shut up Severus."

"Look, just admit that you know she loves you."

"She sure has a funny way of showing it," James muttered.

"_I_ kissed _her_. She didn't want it!"

"Really? Then how come she didn't push you away?" James spat.

"Try pushing away someone twice your size and strength," Lily said from behind James.

"In Merlin's name! Why can't people announce themselves or something?" James cried, shaken by her sudden arrival.

"I'll leave you two to it, then," Severus muttered, striding back towards the castle.

"James I – "

"Is it true? You wear my necklace?" he interrupted.

"You mean this?" Lily asked, drawing the lion pendant out of her clothes, "I hoped it was from you."

"Yeah well…"

"Look… I know it looked bad, but the truth is that Severus kissed me. I tried to push him away but at the same time I was just so shocked, I mean he's a friend! And then you showed up and oh Merlin, James I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh…" James hushed, placing one finger over Lily's lips. "So is it true what he said? Do you love me?"

Silently Lily nodded.

Struggling to keep his face from breaking into a smile, James continued.

"I love you too Lil."

Lily pulled James' finger away from her lips and pressed her mouth against his.

James pulled away after a while and looked at Lily.

"So you want to start again? Give us a proper go?"

Lily nodded, a smile creeping across her face as she pulled him back into another kiss.

Turns out giving James Potter another go was the best thing she ever did.

* * *

A/N – SIGH! ALL OVER! Oh and the best thing she ever did? I mean that she was with the guy she loved and got married and had a child and was all happy – let's just ignore the fact that she was killed by Voldemort for the moment eh?

Bear hugs to all my reviewers!


End file.
